A Darker Wonder
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: At a visit to the circus, the Jokers decide they want Alice to take a trip back into her childhood. The ending result happens to throw the role holders in a dangerous game with the Ringmaster controlling all the pieces and rules. Joker/Alice. Alternate timeline to Alice in the Country of Kids.
1. A Darker Wonder

**Requested by lil miss Aoi Liddle, haha this was really fun to make, hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: At a visit to the circus, the Jokers decide they want Alice to take a trip back into her childhood. The ending result happens to throw the role holders in a dangerous game with the Ringmaster controlling all the pieces and rules. Joker/Alice. Alternate timeline to Alice in the Country of Kids.**

**Basically it's a 'What if' situation where Blood didn't save Alice from getting hit with Joker's whip at the beginning of Alice in the Country of Kids bwahaha.**

**Reading Childhood Wonder and Alice in the Country of Kids before this isn't really necessary because this can work as its own entity in a way?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA.**

EDIT 10/28/13:

Okay, yes hi. Anyone clicking this button to read for the first time, I apologize greatly because I wrote the first 4 chapters 3 years ago and there are soo many mistakes. Alas, I am too lazy and impatient to go over them and redo it, but perhaps one day I might. It's just a word of warning but the latest updates; I hope they're more to your liking :)

**-.-.-.-**

**A Darker Wonder**

_"It seems as though I missed out on the fun Alice." Joker said with a hand on his chin. "Fun Alice… What are you talking about?" She questioned._

_Her question went ignored as he hummed to himself, "The Alice that was far cuter than this one, perhaps I can get her back somehow." He inquired._

_"How do you plan on doing that? Smashing her skull with hammer? Squishing her head with the elephants? How about pushing her off the highest tower we have!" Black Joker asked excitedly making the color wash away from Alice's face. "What!?"_

_"Though those sound like fun, it'd be far too troublesome. Doing this would be far easier." He smirked deviously as he pushed Alice to the ground. He unclipped the whip that was stuck to his hip and struck it to the ground to test it out,_

_Alice flinched as the wounds on her back grinded into the dirt. She had gotten it a couple months ago after she awoke from her 'coma', but the deep cuts didn't fully heal._

_"I always wondered how Ali would be to me…" Joker grinned as he flung the whip at her head._

The sound of the impact echoed through the area as Alice's head fell back hitting the hard ground below her. Joker took back his whip and put it back in place while gently humming to himself before he sauntered his way over to the unconscious girl with a smile, it seemed as though luck was on his side.

-.-

"So what are we going to do when the brat wakes up?" The darker Joker questioned as he leaned over to look at Alice's face while she lay unceremoniously dropped on the floor of the prison.

It was eerily silent as the two had chosen a more barren area of the place to settle her down at. Many toys were scattered throughout the floor and the Ringmaster gave one of the stuffed rabbits by his feet a small kick as he put a hand to his chin with a thoughtful expression on his features, "Hm… What do you suggest?"

Instantly, the prison warden allowed a sadistic smirk to play out on his lips, "For one, I'd love to see how a five year old handles being dismembered slowly and painfully by poison coated knives."

The whiter Joker lowly chuckled at his predictable response, "Keep that up, and she won't take a liking to you."

A snort filled the air as the prison warden rolled his visible red eye, "Like I give a shit about what a five year old thinks about me. This is only for the sake of my entertainment after all, Joker." He tilted his head down to view Alice's sleeping face a bit more with his proud air still around him. "I doubt I'll even like her, but she may be easier to shit bricks when she's five." He continued plainly and right at that moment Alice moaned in her sleep as creases of confusion piled to her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes.

The warden blinked down at the girl who was now staring back at him with wide innocent eyes, "Eh?" She questioned sitting up colliding foreheads with the darker Ringmaster.

The redhead let a series of profanities escape his mouth as he moved away from her while rubbing at his forehead tenderly, "Damn! You stupid brat! Didn't you see me right there in front of your face!?"

Alice ignored both him and her throbbing forehead and instead took her time to glance around at her current surroundings, curiosity imbedded in her irises as she did so, "Ah… Ali was just with her sister… How'd she get here?" She wondered aloud with a hand moving to one of her cheeks.

Of the two Jokers, the one that had been standing now sauntered over to the little girl and offered his hand out to her in order to help her up from the floor, "That's the thing Ali. Your Mama agreed to let you stay with us for a bit!" He informed her with a charming smile.

Captivated by his sudden appearance, the brunette's eyes widened in wonder, "Really?"

He nodded in response, "Yup! We're really close with your parents! They said you could end up staying here for a while!"

"But where exactly is here, big brother…?" She questioned looking around the cold and silent prison. Her lips frowned when she came to notice that it was only them around and she took a step around to get a whole view of where she stood,

"Don't call me big brother… My name is Joker and so is his." Joker pointed to his counterpart who was still actively leering at Alice with a hand still at his temple, muttering, the warden gave her and his other half one final dirty look, before he turned his head aside stubbornly. Chuckling, the Ringmaster's hands went behind his back while he leaned down to the brunette's level slightly, "So you won't get confused, just call me White and you can call him Black."

When she appeared to be taking in his words with slow nods he then perked up as he remembered, "Oh! I forgot to mention, we also run a circus and this little prison too, hah." He laughed out with a small scratch to his cheek.

One side of him worried over sharing the second part with her. He supposed sharing the prison part was a bit of a stretch for a five year old and he was at risk of scaring her off, but inside the cold walls of the jail was the best place to keep her even in comparison to the circus' tents.

To his relief, she seemed to disregard the darker location in his words and her eyes sparkled in evident amazement, "A circus!? Ali always wanted to go there!" She gleefully exclaimed, her feet bounced on the floor excitedly, "And White-kun runs it? That's amazing!"

"White-kun, huh…? I can get used to that…" White Joker murmured with a small laugh before he then put a hand on Alice shoulder, "So does the idea of staying with us sound good to you?"

Truthfully, the question didn't even need to be said. He knew the answer already.

"Why not? White-kun is nice! And my Mama said so!" Alice nodded her head jubilantly, the little aura of happiness she seemed to carry with each other seemingly hanging over her head while she smiled at him cutely.

Not a second longer did she suddenly look to the side and finally catch proper sight of some of the toys that were spread amongst the prison floor,

Eyes bright she flailed her hands slightly with a grin on her face, "I want to play with them!" She exclaimed before running to pick up one of the teddy bears.

White Joker looked at her in amusement before turning to his counterpart, "Someone just signed her soul off to the devil." His words came out in a song-like tune while the peaceful smile on his lips came to a rest.

Black Joker folded his arms over his chest, a glare now visible in his red eye while he stared at the short female in clear aversion, "Yeah and at this point I'm not sure if it's me or her." He returned his gaze to his counterpart and despite the glower he wore, the Ringmaster didn't allow his smile to falter, "I don't think this is a good idea anymore, Joker. When she's like this she's dead weight. She has no guilt or memories. She doesn't belong here like this."

Before the circus jester could respond, he found his words silenced the instant Alice began racing over to the two of them, "Black-chan! Black-chan!"

Unable to hide his laughter, White Joker's hand flew over his mouth to stifle his snicker while he watched the prison warden's face whirl in confusion right as Alice ran up to him and took one of his hands in hers, "Play with me, please?" The little girl inquired sweetly.

Black Joker widened his eye, clearly not prepared for the question and her sudden appearance. It took him a couple seconds to fully find himself back and he gave her a dull look and a scowl, "No. What the hell do I look like? A playmate? And don't call me Black-chan." He ordered sternly right before he snatched his hand out of her grip strongly.

Unsatisfied and slightly dejected, the five year old took his hand in hers again more firmly and this time let out a slight whimper as she pushed out her bottom lip with a quiver, "Please…?" She tried out slightly teary eyed, "I want you to play with me Black-chan…" She said sadly.

It was silent for a moment and with the intense look the two shared with one another, the Ringmaster honestly could say he already predicated how it'd all end up going.

"Whatever, fine. Just no dress up or anything."

Immediately Alice began to hop up and down while she clapped her hands, "Yay! Alice knew Black-chan wasn't a bully!"

As though taking offense to her conclusion, Black Joker grunted while he glared down at her in irritation. Grabbing a bit of her hair he gave it a couple of tugs firmly, "Don't start getting delusional. I'll bully you until you're crying for your Mama to save you."

Trying to get her hair out of his reach, Alice whined, "White-kun, Black-chan is bullying me!"

"You think he's going to save you? Tell on me, I don't care!"

"Bully, bully, bully, bully! Let me go, bully!"

"Make me."

"I can see you two will get along perfectly." White Joker laughed lowly as he watched the two begin to banter back and forth. "But, I need to go to the show now… So please reframe from killing her, Joker." He smirked at the red head who was forcibly being put to sit on the floor with the little girl.

"Oh! Alice just got the most perfect idea ever!" Alice said with a raised hand and a bright smile on her face.

"Enlighten me please." Black Joker deadpanned as he threw a teddy bear Alice had placed on him across the room.

"She wants to be in the show too!" Alice answered vibrantly, "It sounds like fun!"

White Joker's eye appeared thoughtful for a second as he thought over the matter for a brief moment.

It was a bargain, truthfully… But the more he thought about it, the more a new idea was beginning to formulate in his mind.

Already setting his sights on a new game that was to be played, he sent the young female a gentle smile before he nodded his head, "Sure."

His agreement instantly earned him a raised eyebrow from his counterpart.

"What about the role holders—"

"They won't be a problem." The Ringmaster cut him off as Alice hopped up from her seat in nothing but excitement radiating off of her being. "What can I do!?" She curiously asked as she bounded next to the redhead.

Joker took off his jester hat and placed it on Alice's head pleasantly, "You can be the temporary Ring Mistress. It's an easy job, Ali." He informed while taking her by the shoulder as he began walking out the prison with her,

Not stopping his steps, he glanced over his shoulder to his counterpart curiously, "Are you coming, Joker?"

"Not this time." With his words, the prison warden rose up from his spot on the ground and White Joker only nodded right before both he and Alice began to exit. "Just make sure none of them take her, Joker." The blunter of the two stated lowly as he watched the two go.

"But as easy as it is, there are also a lot of restrictions." Joker continued his words from earlier as the girl looked at him amazed, "Res-tric-tions?" She drawled out.

He nodded, "Yes. If you don't follow them, then you won't be a very good Ring Mistress." At the end of his sentence, Alice's face turned to that of horror, "Eh!? Alice wants to be a good Ring Mistress! She'll follow the rules!"

"With that level of enthusiasm, I'm sure you'll be an excellent performer. First rule… Just listen to everything I tell you, okay?"

Alice nodded her head excitedly, "Easy!"

"Hm… Well, rule number two… You might see some people with animal ears on their heads out there."

The little brunette's eyes were visibly replaced by hearts as she threw her hands in the air joyfully, "AH! Really!? I want to see them! I want to see them!"

Joker could only laugh at her optimism and put a hand on her head to calm down her movements, "That's the thing. You can't pull their ears or touch them."

"Huh…? B-but why…?" She asked with a heartbroken expression on her face now.

"Just promise me you won't okay…?" He smiled down at her as she looked back up at him sadly,

"I guess…" She mumbled.

"Perfect! Now let's get you in costume!" He said as he took her hand in his and began walking towards one of the circus tents

-.-

"So… Where's the young miss?" Blood asked as the three Mafiosi made their way to sit down in their seats within the circus tent.

Elliot bit his tongue as he took a seat next to his boss and the twins behind them, "We were hoping she was with you."

Blood shook his head while he crossed his arms over his chest, "Haven't seen her." He said simply though his face was obviously set on contemplating something.

"Maybe Boris found her before the show and she's sitting with him right now?" Dee offered, "Or maybe she went home early…?" Dum threw in.

"Yeah… Maybe…" Elliot sighed as the lights all dimmed except for center stage.

_Ladies and gentleman… Children of all ages… I now introduce your Ring Mistress for this afternoon! Miss Alice Liddell!_

"Alice!?" They all gasped in shock, their eyes taking in the sight of the familiar girl that was now coming out from backstage and toward the center where the spotlight continuously followed her. She wore a dark colored costume that vaguely reminded them each of the Ringmaster that was normally giving the performance.

As she made her way to the microphone that was set up she smiled happily while grasping it, "Hiii! I'm Alice Liddell and I hope you like the show for today! It'll be really special and fun!" She excitedly chirped as she waved at the crowd.

"So stay in your seats and enjoy please!" She cheerfully stated before the lights began flashing out of control and confetti began falling from the sky.

A few faceless now began to approach her and she visibly giggled up at them as they began to lead her towards the backstage.

"What is she doing down there?" Blood cocked a brow with a suspicious expression written on his face as they all watched as Alice disappeared behind the stage and the acts soon began.

When it became apparent that she wasn't going to come back out, Elliot clenched his fists, worry easily seen on his features, "I'm… Not sure." The March Hare managed out, obviously stressed.

"I say we investigate this when the shows over." Dum stated crossing his arms. "Yeah, let's check this out with her later." Dee agreed with a nod his twin's way.

"Not me." Blood stated hardly.

"Huh? Why not?" Elliot looked over at the raven haired man who narrowed his eyes at the performances, "You wouldn't understand." He said simply as he turned his head, his face filled with total realization and regret.

Elliot sighed but said nothing more and looked back at the show uninterested.

-.-

"Okay, so I guess I wasn't delusional during that show." Boris sighed as he, the twins, and Elliot gathered outside the tent after the show. "I just wonder what she was doing down there…" Elliot mumbled thoughtfully with a hand on his chin.

"Well, how about we meet the cast?" The twins suggested as they began walking around the back of the tent to where the performers were. The faceless looked at them nervously but said nothing as they continued practicing.

"Look! There she is!" Boris said pointing down an alley way where Alice was watching a clown juggle while clapping her hands in amazement.

"Alice!" Elliot called out to her.

The brunette turned away from the clown who scurried his way under the tent to look at the 4 men who raced her way. Her eyes looked at them in curiosity.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Dum smiled at her, "Yeah, what were you doing in the circus?" Dee asked.

Alice stayed silent as she watched them.

"Is… Everything okay, Alice?" Boris finally voiced in an effort to break the silence forming over them.

"Um… I'm sorry, but I don't know you." The brunette admitted with a modest smile, her cheeks clearly flushed pink and she scratched her cheek weakly, "Your ears are so cute though!" She smiled sweetly at Boris who looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Alice!? You do know me, I'm Boris! Remember!?"

Alice cocked her head to the side, "Bo-ris? That's a funny name." Boris felt his eyes widen as the twins sighed, "Big sis, come on this isn't funny! Let's go." Both took hold of her wrists to which she weaved her way out, she back up from them with a small smile,

"My Mama and big sister told me not to go places with strangers… Hopefully you enjoyed the show big brothers!" She chirped happily before she turned around and began walking back inside the tent.

Instantly, Elliot's ears perked up and he watched at her cautiously, "Whoa! Wait, what did you just call us?" He took her by the shoulders and glanced into her eyes seriously.

Alice blinked, her head tilting to the side, "Big brothers? Unless you don't want me to call you that?"

"How old are you!?" The twins anxiously asked as the girl held up five fingers blankly and confused at such an irrelevant question.

"Ali is five." She informed them simply.

The men all exchanged nervous glances, "And what exactly are you doing here in the circus, Alice!?" Boris asked her worriedly.

"Um… I actually woke up with White-kun and Black-chan with me in this metal-y place that was filled with toys. They said my Mama dropped me off here and they were taking care of me from now on!" She stated to them with a proud nod.

"Black-chan?" Dee twitched. "White-kun?" Dum continued dumbfounded as they all looked at the girl who reflected back with nothing but childlike innocence showering her face.

She nodded excitedly, "Yeah! They're actually—"

"Ali… Didn't I say when you're finished with the show you're supposed to come back to the prison?" Joker asked the girl sweetly as he put his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"Oh! White-kun! I'm sorry!" She turned around to face him with a bright smile. "I was talking to big brothers about myself." She explained cheerfully.

Joker sighed, though he still kept the good natured appeal on his face, "Now what would your Black-chan do if he knew you were being friendly with other people besides us?" He teased her lightly as he ruffled her hair.

"I'm not sure actually…" She cluelessly said with a finger to her bottom lip.

"What did you do to Alice, you bastard!?" Boris asked him through narrowed eyes as his hand went to his side to bring out his gun.

Joker gave them a mock-pout, his eyes appearing surprised, "Me? Do something to my precious Ali?" He brought Alice into a hug causing the supposed little girl giggled as she told him to let go. "I'd never do anything bad to her." He said sweetly.

Elliot pulled out his gun and aimed it at the Ringmaster's head, "We want answers now Joker." He seethed angrily.

Alice's eyes widened as she let out a scream, "Stop! What are you doing!?"

The blonde haired man in shock looked down at the brunette who glared up at him in hatred and anger; he flinched away from her gaze and lowered his gun.

"You guys are mean! How dare you put that to my White-kun's direction! Are you stupid!?" She asked as tears went to her eyes, Elliot cringed as he watched the tears cloud her vision softly he put his gun away and looked at Alice with regret, "Alice I—"

"Hm… A bunch of bullies, huh Ali? That's why I didn't want you talking to people with faces. They're all the same. They want to hurt you, me, and Black-chan." Joker sighed as he hugged the girl who began crying. "Let's go back inside…" He told her gently as he turned around and began walking back under the tent.

"Come on! What are you guys doing!?" Dee asked as he and Dum attempted to go after them though Boris held a hand out to stop their advances with a hard stare ahead, "We have to go get her back!" Dum said enraged.

Boris shook his head, "We can't…" He bit his bottom lip and clenched his fist.

"Huh!? Why not!?" They asked in clear anger and somewhat of a surprise.

Elliot solemnly turned to them with a scowl planted on his face, "Are you snots dumb or what!? Alice is only five! She doesn't remember us! And because I just screwed things up she thinks I want to kill her!" In frustration he growled while slapping his forehead.

"Not only that… But Joker now has the upper hand… Alice trusts him…" Boris sighed out sullenly with his shoulders slumping downward.

"So what you're both saying is, Alice is basically theirs…?" The twins asked with wide eyes.

Elliot and Boris nodded in defeat.

-.-

"Black-chan!" Alice happily stated running into the prison door with Joker following behind her with a smile.

Black Joker glanced up from where he was at a prisoner's cell to look at the little girl, who cheerfully tackle hugged him to the floor with more strength than he had anticipated,

"Ali did her first show!" She proudly told him while she watched down at him happily.

Blankly staring up at her in what appeared to be boredom the prison warden blinked once, "Did you fall and bust your ass?"

Alice's cheeks puffed up before she stuck her tongue out at him, "No!"

"Shit, I was hoping you would." He smoothly stated before he began rising up his upper body from the floor therefore causing the girl to slide down to his lap,

"You're just jealous that I was a good Ringmaster!" She laughed before the man rolled his eye evidently,

Giving her a half lidded look, his bored expression didn't falter, "I'd like to see the day where I'm actually jealous of anything you have, shortie." With his words, his lips quirked into that of a smirk before his hand went forward to grip her nose and began to pull at it firmly.

Alice instantly released a whine of pain up until he released her, "Owie! Owie! Owie!" She cried and at the same time he rose up from beneath her, allowing her to fall onto the cold, hard ground. The foreigner rubbed her nose in pain as the darker Joker rolled his eye at her once again.

"So how'd those assholes take it?" Black Joker asked his counterpart, who was currently assisting Alice up from the floor,

"Hm… Exactly how I assumed they would. It was also a bonus that the March Hare pulled his gun out in front of her." White Joker vaguely explained as Alice hopped up and took Black Joker's hat off his head before she put it on top of her own.

The prison warden gave the little girl a lazy stare right as she began to skip around him. Returning his attention to his other half, he openly snorted, "You're shitting me right? Did he know she was like this?" He questioned with an arched brow and at the same time, Alice ran back toward him to place his hat back on his head, however right after she did so she ran over to White Joker in order to take his.

With the little yellow ornaments that dangled, she attempted to give them a stare before she shook her head to hear the jingles they made.

"Hm… Must have slipped his mind." White Joker hummed uncaringly before he walked over to Alice curiously, "Hey, Ali… Did you like those guys that pointed their gun at me?" He sweetly asked the little girl.

Alice frantically shook her head making the pieces dance around, "No way! Their ears were cute but he was a… a…" Alice attempted to find a word with a look of concentration flashing over her features, "Um… I think Black-chan called them ackholes…? Assholes…? Ash-holes? I forgot." She scratched her cheek sheepishly,

Right after she spoke, Black Joker pulled on her hair with a look of annoyance on his face, "Hey, _I_ call them assholes! You don't curse, shortie!"

Alice attempted to move away from his hold once more with a whine of pain, "Wah, I'm sorry! I didn't know that was a bad word!"

White Joker looked at his counterpart in mirth, "You actually care if she curses or not?" He questioned his ruby eye twinkling in obvious amusement.

In response, the darker Joker turned faintly pink in his cheeks while he gave the Ringmaster a weak glare, "When she was normal she hated it when I cursed. Makes no damn sense for her to be a hypocrite and spew words out like a sailor when she's fucking five."

"You're getting soft…"

"Shut the hell up."

Alice squealed in response, her hands clasping together, "Of course Black-chan is soft! He's my Black-chan after all!" She hyped excitedly before she hugged him tightly.

Black Joker attempted to ignore the smirk his other half gave him as he awkwardly patted Alice on the head before he attempted to pry her away from him,

Randomly now, Alice glanced up at him with a grin "Hey! Hey! Alice wants ice cream!"

"Of course you would, you fat cow." Black Joker deadpanned as he finally got the last push to separate her from his waist.

Alice pouted and White Joker chuckled, "I'll go with you for the ice cream Ali."

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly as she took hold of Black Joker's hand with her right hand and White Joker's with her left, "Let's go then White-kun! Black-chan!" She happily chimed pulling the small smiling red heads ahead.

-.-.-.-

**Hopefully I got Joker's personalities right o3o I figured that Black Joker wouldn't completely succumb to Alice's cute nature… He'd soften up though…**

**Did I mention this was for one-shot purposes only? –is shot by pissed off people who want more- Lol if people want, I'll extend it a bit though.**

**I GOT AN OFFER FROM SOMEONE TO MAKE AN ANIME FOR Childhood Wonder! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN TRYING OUT TO VOICE A CHARACTER TELL ME VIA REVIEW AND I'LL EXPLAIN MORE!**


	2. Child's Play

**I swear the results in the poll made me go "Eek!" lmao.**

**Spoilers from Joker no Kuni no Alice will be in here, kinda sorta maybe**

**-.-.-.-**

**Child's Play**

"Black-chan, play with me!" Alice begged the warden as she pranced down the aisles of jail cells that contained faceless prisoners.

The low sound of her fair bare feet hitting the pavement below managed to fill their ears and those that were still in their right state of mind found their breathing hitching in surprise at her sudden appearance.

Black Joker's face contorted massively right as he carelessly threw the faceless that he once held by the collar, back into his cell. Quickly, while biting his tongue, he slammed the metal cell shut and only turned around to face the little girl after hearing satisfying _click _noise that signaled the cell block was definitely locked.

The foreigner stood on her tippy toes, a bright beam on her face that practically seemed to match the polka dot pajamas she was adorned in.

He hoped she hadn't witnessed too much of the scene he had put on display earlier.

It was far too early to end the game that was set up.

Much to his relief, Alice didn't appear the least bit disturbed and instead she flashed a toothy grin while she waved the peach colored stuffed rabbit that was in one of her hands around in the air cheerfully, "I want to play house!" She declared in a sing-song type of way.

Audibly, he heard the prisoners down the corridor all begin to whisper if they weren't already laughing maniacally from their loss of sanity.

His eyebrow furrowed in annoyance and he could only hope none of the pitiful scum started begging Alice for help from their captivity. However, she remained entirely oblivious, her wide teal eyes simply watching up at him as though he were the only thing in her world.

That didn't do anything to ease his irritation as he glared down at her, "White and I told you don't come to this part of the prison. Why are you here?"

Innocently she smiled up at him, "White-kun is running a show right now! I was bored and lonely so I wanted to play with you!"

With how sweetly it was said, the prison warden couldn't help but bite back a growl.

Truth be told, she really did look so cute and helpless, more so than she did when she was normal and it was amazing what your actions could do to change your physical appearance.

"No. Now get the hell out of here." He bluntly instructed, one of his hands rose and he pointed down the hall, "Go back to your little area and wait for White."

Alice didn't appear at all prepared for his harsh response and she froze for a moment, her mouth's smile slowly slipped into that of a frown, an action that admittedly made the redhead stiffen up.

His mind immediately began chanting for her to not cry because he honestly had no idea how he was supposed to deal with a crying girl and Alice slowly raised her stuffed rabbit to cover a majority of her face.

The brunette's blue eyes shifted downward miserably and the sight of tears welling up in the corner of them became apparent much to the Joker's horror, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you mad at me… I just really wanted to play with you…" Her voice came out like a whimper and a slight crack in her tone was heard toward the end of her sentence, a fact that made the darker Joker evidently a bit blue in the face.

"Do _not _cry or I swear—"

His words came to an instant halt as tears began streaming from Alice's eyes fluidly and the little girl gave a sniff while she clutched onto her stuffed animal tighter than before.

"Fuck, stop it!" Joker demanded, the desperation in his voice was clear because he really had no idea how he was meant to handle her like this. His face grew increasingly exasperated as his hands went out as though to grab at her shoulders but for some reason, he knew the action would be awkward so he stilled himself halfway, "Don't cry!" He repeated once more.

Alice shook her head, "But Black-chan hates me…" She wept out sorrowfully.

Reaching the end of his limit, Joker gave a groan while glared down at her, "Okay, fine damn it! I'll play with you! Just stop the water works!" He ordered fiercely.

The little girl brightened up instantly, the tears in her eyes ceasing to flow while she looked up at him with a smile, "Yay! I'll be waiting!"

With her declaration, the little girl turned on her heel and began to sprint back from the direction she had arrived.

From the moment that the brunette disappeared down the halls, the inmates all began murmuring in unison.

Hushed and low, the redhead could only make out certain words that were spoken.

Reaching the boiling point of his anger, especially with Alice not present, the darker Joker unhooked his whip from his side before he proceeded to slam it against a nearby cell block, the sound effectively silencing everyone within the corridor.

"Not a single fucking word about what you just saw." He seethed out darkly, his gaze glaring into each of the cells slowly while he walked ahead, "If I heard _any _of you saying something about it, you'll answer to me."

As expected, there was no verbal responses given and with that done the man adjusted his hat with a small growl before he continued his walk in the direction the little girl had bounded to moments earlier.

"Black-chan came! Yay!" Alice clapped her hands as she sat down Indian-style on the ground while surrounded by an abundant amount of toys. The lighter of the Jokers was situated beside her with a small smile on his lips while he regarded his counterpart politely.

Seeing his other half present, the warden sneered, "I didn't sign up to be a babysitter."

With his words, Alice tilted her head upward and continued clinging to her rabbit tightly, "I'm not a baby!" She defied as she stuck her tongue out.

Still admittedly annoyed with her display from earlier he didn't spare her much of a glance even as he took a seat on her empty side, "Nobody asked you, short stack." He hissed though it seemed that only made her stick her tongue out with more intensity than before.

Chuckling with a hand to his chin, White Joker watched at her gently, "So exactly what game is it that you wanted to play, Ali-chan?"

Taking her gaze to him, she grinned widely and stuck stuffed rabbit on her lap with glistening eyes, "House! I want to play house!"

Though he saw it coming, he couldn't help but show his distaste on her decision, "For fuck's sake…" Black Joker moaned while he pushed a palm to his forehead. The thought of actually playing house with both of them sounded vastly unappealing. Especially when it was inevitable that his counterpart end up as either the father or the child and he definitely did not want that..

Now that he thought about it, Alice had told him that the Ring Master wasn't even there.

"I thought you said White was still at the show?" He spoke out dangerously with a narrowed eye directed at the female's direction.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, her eyes nervously settling on the rabbit at her lap.

This response caused the darker Joker to growl, "You little brat." He hissed before pulling a portion of her hair in his grasp, an action that caused Alice to whine while she attempted to hold her head up, "You forced me here even though he was here the whole time!"

"I'm sorry!" She moaned in pain, "Let go! It hurts!"

"So you're saying that a five year old _forced_ you here? Really Joker? You really are getting soft…" The Ring Master teased lightly, though the smile on his face seemed innocent, the warden was able to dissect the gleam in his eye well enough to truly see the more modest man's thoughts.

Not wanting to start an argument, Black Joker rolled his eye, "I'm out of here." However, before he could get up, Alice put a hand on his leg,

When he turned to look at her, he found his composure threatening to falter entirely.

"B-but you promised…" Alice softly said with wide eyes that were rapidly becoming clouded with tears that threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes, and if Black Joker said it didn't make him want to crush his face with the palms of his hands he knew he'd be lying.

Adding fuel to the fire, White Joker leaned over, "Yeah… You promised Black-chan." He mocked out as he put his hands on Alice's shoulders with a reassuring beam on his face, "Don't worry, Ali-chan! I'll play with you." The little girl smiled at him before turning her gaze to Black awaiting his reply.

"I'm not." Black snorted, remaining entirely true to his word before he removed her hand from his leg and got up before walking away without another look back.

Alice frowned as she watched him leave, her earlier tears gone but the sadness in her heart not disappearing. When he was completely out of view, she turned back to White Joker with slumped shoulders, "Why does Black-chan hate me…?" She questioned dejectedly, her expression mirroring that of a kicked kitten, "Am I really that bad a person…?" She asked White Joker as she dropped her bunny to the floor.

"He hates everyone, Ali-chan." He attempted to assure her positively, "But if you really want to know, he only _dislikes _you." His single red eye gave a wink while he knowingly nodded.

Not entirely understanding, Alice nodded slowly, "Oh… Well, White-kun likes me, right?" She unsurely voiced while her eyes shyly watched at him for his answer.

Charmingly, White Joker kept his smile to his face while he picked up her fallen stuffed rabbit and placed it back on her lap before his hand moved to rub at her hair gently, "I think the word 'like' is too simple. What I feel for you isn't one-dimensional in the slightest, it's actually quite complicated… Though in a way, I suppose you can say that you're a very interesting person to me."

Alice blinked her teal eyes, his words flying completely over her head.

After a moment she smiled timidly, "That's good…?" She tried out while tilting her head, though right after her action she found her hand moving to her mouth with a tiring yawn.

Joker found himself watching down at her curiously while she began crawling over to place her head on his lap, "Are you sleepy?" He inquired, however he didn't receive a response as the female's eyes closed.

-.-

Alice's eyes blinked in vicious confusion at the new space-ish world around her. "Where am I?" She voiced out fearfully, her feet unsurely moved inward and she held a hand to her heart while she looked around in search of anyone familiar.

"Ali-chan!"

Hearing her nickname she turned around immediately to come face to face with Nightmare who was looking at her worriedly.

"How does big brother know my name…?" She questioned curiously as the incubus sighed, "You forgot… _Again._" Floating down so that their foreheads were touching Nightmare looked into Alice's teal eyes steadily, "If it's not a tree… It's a whip. You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

She took a step backward, her eyes now realizing that he was levitating, a sight that immediately made her eyes glow in amazement, "You're flying! So cool! How are you doing that!?" Her hands clasped together, "Big brother, can you teach me how to do that, too?" She pointed at herself happily.

Nightmare frowned, not liking the sudden topic change as he allowed himself to land on equal standing ground with her, "Don't call me big brother… Nightmare is more fitting." He sighed while his eyes watched her in exasperation.

"Nightmare…? That's a scary name…" Alice said taking a step back when she realized exactly how close the two were, however she couldn't help but be curious about his earlier flying ability.

The incubus folded his arms over his chest, his eye watching her firmly "Tell me, Ali-chan… Where were you before you fell asleep?"

"I was with White-kun!" She buoyantly informed him with a smile on her lips, "Uh… His name is Joker!" She restated with a finger to her lip and as an added continuation after she put more thought to it she looked at the silver haired male proudly, "I was taking a nap with White-kun inside of the prison!"

Proud of how she tied it all together she nodded her head with a beam, though it only caused Nightmare to scowl heavily.

Advancing towards her he released a heavy breath, "Well, this certainly isn't good…" He mumbled lowly, causing Alice to blink her eyes, "Can you tell me if 'White-kun' has done anything bad to you? Has he hurt you?" Nightmare continued before he lifted Alice's chin to inspect for any injuries.

When his results came up short he let her go with a cringe, "Your mind is so out of control when you're like this… I can't…" He held the side of his head with a slight wince.

"Why does everyone assume that I plan on hurting her?"

Nightmare grimaced and Alice curiously looked over to see White Joker standing behind Nightmare with a bright smile written on his face.

"White-kun!" Alice exclaimed before she pushed past Nightmare to give the redhead a hug which he gladly returned.

"Ali-chan… You just can't seem to learn… I don't want you talking to people with faces, remember?" He asked down at her, though the polite expression he wore didn't waver. In response to that, Alice pouted, "I know… But Nightmare is nice! He even knows how to fly!"

"Why?" Nightmare asked the Ring Master now before he could reply to the young girl in his arms, his demeanor clearly going downward incredibly quickly.

White Joker looked at him with feigned innocence, "Why what?" He suppressed a smirk from appearing on his face, though it was the clear the incubus knew everything.

Alice now took this time to speak up once more while she reached up to tug on the redhead's hat, "Hey, hey, White-kun… Where's Black-chan…?" She questioned, and it was obvious that the tension that was building between the two role holders was completely out of her own sight and comprehension.

Returning his attention to her kindly, Joker poked her nose, "He's back at the prison, Ali-chan." He answered simply and immediately after, Nightmare spoke up, his tone harsh and firm, "You should go back there too. The dream is my realm." The incubus seethed spitefully, though it didn't appear to change the Joker's own standing.

"Eh!? This is a dream!?" Alice shouted out in surprise with hands on her face, instantly catching the attention of the two males entirely.

Joker nodded, "It is, Ali. So let's both wake up so we can—"

"No." Nightmare interjectedly firmly before he grabbed Alice from the Ring Master's embrace, though this was immediately met with protest from the young girl who squirmed in his hold,

"Nightmare! Let me go! I want to be with White-kun!" She whined out in his grip as she looked at the Ring Master frantically, "White-kun!" She exclaimed right before she stepped on Nightmare's foot as heavily as she could muster.

The incubus released her with a shout of pain while he immediately went to clutch at his wounded foot and once released, the brunette made a bee line straight for the redhead who accepted her with open arms.

"Nightmare is a meanie!" Alice pointed a finger at him with a pout.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to attack me like the last time when I visited her dream?" Joker taunted the silver haired man who glowered at him darkly, "I'm pretty sure this Alice would _love _to see me hurt." He continued with a smirk now igniting its way on his face. "And she'd also love to see a total stranger act barbaric and then claim to be friendly… Hm… Children are interesting, aren't they?"

"This isn't over." Nightmare folded his arms over his chest as he began fading away,

Joker put a hand to his mouth as he chuckled lightly, "You're right, but keep in mind that something can't be over if it never even began." With his words, the dream world slowly became disoriented.

-.-

Black Joker scowled as he moved to the spot where Alice and White had slept the previous night. Though he wasn't present for the meeting his counterpart experienced with the incubus he knew exactly what happened. The very idea of the role holders being turned into nothing but pathetic helpless little dogs amused him to such a level that he knew this was a confirmation of his sadist personality, it was actually pretty hilarious.

And it was all for one girl.

Alice Liddell.

Their desire to protect her was something he couldn't truly say he didn't understand. He could relate to it to a certain extent, but the level of protectiveness that Cloverland's residents had over her was too easy to play around it. As much as he was fond of her in his own way, one of the last things he knew he'd ever do was risk his life for the little entertainment he got out of her.

She was there for amusement. That and only that. And she certainly was providing him with that for now, albeit, slightly more annoying entertainment that is.

"Oh, you're finished checking on the prisoners?" Joker asked turning around to view his counterpart with his usual smile.

The warden nodded, his eye fleeting away from his other half's gaze in order to take in the sights around him in search for the little girl.

The toys were still scattered on the floor as they had been when he was last there the night before, but he didn't see her.

Glancing upward once more, his eyes glanced beyond the standing Ring Master though it was nothing but empty cells. Already knowing he wouldn't be able to find her on his own, he decided to look over at his counterpart with an arched brow, "Where is she?"

Sweating a bit, something that made the warden the slightest bit unnerved, White Joker laughed lightly, "Do me a favor and be sure she makes it to the circus without any broken limbs, okay? The game for the role holders would be ruined if she got a broken arm or leg, or even neck." He turned around and prepared to make an exit as Black blinked his eye, "Where is she though?"

Without a word, the redhead pointed one of his index fingers upward toward the ceiling before he began jogging out quickly.

Following his counterpart's gesture with his iris, Black Joker felt his eye widening in genuine surprise.

It only took a second or two before he fully realized what was going on and naturally, just seeing her do something so stupid pissed him off.

"Ugh! Get down from there!" Black Joker hissed while he looked up at the prison ceiling in obviously irritation.

Alice, who was currently balanced on one leg on one of the thin ropes that hung across the ceilings with a 10 foot long pole in her hand glanced down at him with a smile, "Good morning, Black-chan!" She hyped obliviously with little rays of sunshine practically radiating off of her despite the darker area that she was situated in.

It practically hurt his eyes to look at her.

Fuming, his glare on her form intensified, "Did you hear me? I said get down!" He fumed once again.

Confused, Alice blinked her eyes, "Why…?"

Black Joker growled, his fists clenched at his sides strongly and he felt himself nearly succumb to a _clock_attack when he saw the rope beneath her feet waver for a split second, "Stupid brat! Don't question me! Just get your ass down the same way you went up now!"

Not pleased with such an answer, the five year old pouted heavily, "I'm just practicing for the act that White-kun said I could do today!"

Black Joker narrowed his red eye at her being that stood unmoving and still on the tight rope. "In the prison? Without a mat underneath you? When you're about fifteen feet off the floor? Are you really that stupid!?" He angrily roared causing her to flinch painfully, however he didn't cease, "Get the hell down right now before you become a gory pancake on the ground!"

Unlike what he had hoped, Alice wasn't in a rush to come down after his commands.

Instead, her lips went into a pout, "I won't!" She defied crossly with a huff, and truth be told it just made the Joker even angrier than her stupidity in the first place.

Humoring her, his gaze darkened considerably, "Elaborate on why, little girl."

Alice put the balance stick in one hand as she looked down shakily, "Because you're not the boss of me, Black-chan~" She sang out with a playful grin sprawled across her face. Her reply to his orders obviously ticked off the redhead to a zenith level.

Feeling himself about to reach his limit, he gritted his teeth, "I'll give you two seconds to come down before I force you down."

"Make me!" She stuck her tongue out at him, clearly not afraid of his threat.

"Why are you such a brat?" Black groaned out rhetorically as he made his way to the ladder that was planted against the way and began climbing.

Alice strained to look behind herself as the prison warden made his way on the rope, despite the tightness of it, she was still able to feel when his added weight was put on, "Wait until I get my hands on you…" He threatened forebodingly while he easily made his way across the rope without effort closing in on the motionless brunette.

Alice turned her head around suddenly surprised at how fast he was moving when unexpectedly her balance stick slipped out her hands.

"Ack!" She shrieked out startled, her movements instantly caused her footing on the thin rope to fall apart as she felt herself falling. Closing her eyes, she flinched and prepared to hit the floor when she felt another body press against her back and a pair of arms snaked their way around her stomach. Eyes wide open with shock she turned her head to look at her savoir as Black Joker with an irritated expression descended to the floor slowly with her in his arms.

"Idiot girl." The warden insulted as they landed on their feet of the prison floor softly.

"Eh!? How'd you do that?" Alice asked amazed right after she got out his grasp, her eyes shone with wonder while she looked up at him in anticipation for his answer.

"Don't be stupid!" Black Joker roared, paying no heed to her earlier question before he began pulling her nose roughly, "Even though this is my realm, imagine if it wasn't! I wouldn't have been able to save your fall!" He thundered out as the little girl flinched in his hold, "Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie!" She cried right as began to twist his grip prior to releasing her,

"Think about it. If the scenario was tweaked about, you'd be nothing more but a bloody mess on the floor for someone to clean up right now."

Alice rubbed her nose painfully with a heartbroken expression on her face.

Already recognizing the expression, Joker grunted with a half-lidded stare her way, "Don't. Give. Me. That. Face." He sternly ordered at the same time tears started to cloud the corners of her eyes and she trembled slightly. "For fuck's sake…" He cursed lowly right before she began bawling.

"Stop it! God! That's so damn annoying!"

"B-but! I almost died!" She sniffed out in between tears.

Black Joker glared down at her, "_Almost_ being the key word, short stuff. I was there so there is absolutely no reason for you to start the water works."

Alice lessened her sniffs at the logic, Black kept a cynical face on as she finally stopped. "Yeah… Thank you, Black-chan…" She softly smiled up at him with tears still in her eyes but they now shone with the old jubilance they once did as usual.

The Ring Master rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"No, really! Thank you so much!" She hyped her old melancholic mood forgotten as she looked up at him determined. "Are you freaking bipolar?" Black deadpanned in regards to her sudden mood change.

Not paying attention to his words, Alice placed both of her hands in front of her, "You saved my life! You're my hero, Black-chan!" She declared positively.

"Hero?" He twitched, "Listen kid. Hero and Black-Chan, those words are _never _supposed to be used in the same sentence. Not unless the sentence goes like 'Black-chan is not a hero.'"

The five year old blocked out all his words as she squealed in happiness, "Ah! Black-chan! I love you!" She proclaimed, automatically widening the eye of the red head before she tackled hugged him to the floor with an incredibly amount of force.

The Joker blushed lightly while she snuggled into his chest as she continued going on with her praise towards him.

"Oh! So she made her way down without dying." White Joker laughed as he made his way back in, "But enough of that… Today we have a special show today, Ali-chan!" He told her as she looked up from Black Joker's chest curiously, "Eh?"

The darker Ring Master threw his hat at the girl's face uncaringly causing a whine of protest to erupt from her cutely. "Isn't today the day where all the role holders come to the circus?" Black inquired, though his tone indicated he wasn't concerned.

White Joker nodded, "That's why I came to ask her if she wanted to participate in a circus act today."

Alice put Black Joker's hat on her head amazed, "Alice-chan can be in the circus again!?"

White Joker helped her up from the floor with a smile, "Of course. It wouldn't be complete without you." He eerily spoke as Alice began cheering. "Yay!"

"I'm definitely going to see this." Black Joker remarked as he took his hat back from Alice, though it was met with protest as she watched up at him with puffed up cheeks, "Hey! Give it back!" She demanded with furrowed eyebrows.

With a smirk, he took his hat and dangled it above her head, "This?" He questioned right before she jumped for it, however he pulled it higher out her reach in order to stop her from grasping it.

"Yes!" She giggled as he continued teasing her with it.

"Jump for it like the little bunny you are." He ordered simply and Alice laughed but did so anyways, "I want the hat!" She stated as she continued for it despite her height disadvantage. "No fair!" She whined, though her jumping didn't cease.

"Life isn't fair. Now keep jumping if you want this glorious hat little girl." Black smirked down at the brunette who stuck her tongue out at him before continuing her efforts.

"When you two are finished meet me in the tent with her, Joker." White smiled with a wave before he turned to leave.

"Tch. I don't think it'll be soon." Black Joker answered as he raised his hand once again when Alice was lifted off the ground. The second her feet touched the floor again he lowered the hat. "I can do this all day."

"I want the hat!" She repeated with a flail to her arms dramatically, though it only caused the warden to snort, "You'll want a lot of things in life, and rarely will you have to jump to get it. But for this occasion you have to jump. Jump for the hat, little girl."

-.-.-.-

**Black-chan and Ali-chan are quite the pair huh? Oh, Ali-chan just knows how to bring out the deredere side in anyone xD**

**Next chapter shall have some action :'O (Hopefully) Reviews are most appreciated!**


	3. Let the Games Begin

**I'm thinking of ending this in like a couple chapters… Eh… I'm not sure yet ^^;**

**Million thanks to StrawberryRemedies! She supplied the idea of the little 'event' Alice does! :D**

**-.-.-.-**

**Let the Games Begin**

"So you'll be funambulating again for the show later, Ali." White Joker informed the girl with a smile right as the two of them entered the large circus tent.

In the audience, the seats were all visibly empty unlike the last time she had been center stage to do the brief introduction to the show; however the floor seemed busier than ever. All around the faceless workers were scrambling about in preparation for the upcoming show. Certain posts were hoisted up and the team in charge of the lights was now going up to their positions. Distantly, the little girl was able to spot some young kids her age giggling and running off together with a clown on stilts.

However, when she heard Joker repeating her name again curiously she found her eyes blinking before she returned her attention to him with a hand to her mouth.

"Did you hear what I said?" The redhead questioned with a small laugh that made the girl gaze off, "Ah, no! Sorry!" Her eyes landed on the elephants toward the farther end of the tent and she felt her irises widen at the sight.

"Maybe if you stopped turning your head around like you're some kind of stupid owl, you'd hear what he's trying to tell you." The mask that was at the Ring Master's waist snidely remarked, immediately gaining Alice's absolute attention.

Already knowing it was the Joker still within the prison she made a face, "I said sorry." She pouted with a look at the grey mask.

Before the two of them could engage in some sort of argument, the Ring Master present interjected, "It's fine, don't worry! I can understand that you're overwhelmed!" He gave a considerate nod her way and Alice brightened up.

Stopping his steps, the redhead's hands went behind his back, "As I was saying before, you'll be doing the tightrope walking performance once more, so I hope you're ready."

Grinning, Alice eagerly nodded her head, "I'm more than ready! I can't wait!" She balled her hands into fists and began waving them around in excitement.

Joker chuckled at her enthusiasm with a fist to his mouth as though to catch his laughs, "You seemed to be doing it pretty well in the prison. After that, I can only expect the best from you." Immediately after his words, the grey mask that hung at his side gave a roar of laughter, "You think she did pretty well!? I'd agree if the objective of it was to fall off the rope like fat seal!"

"It was Black-chan's fault! He made me mess up!" Alice stuck her tongue out at the mask with a pout,

"You were goingto _get_ messed up if it wasn't for me, so shut up, you little ingrate." He retorted and Alice could only blow a raspberry in response.

Shaking his head at their banter, Joker weakly laughed once more, "Well either way, I think you did great, especially since it was your first time."

The little girl blushed at his compliment with a smile while her eyes fleeted to her feet modestly and the mask gave a snort.

Clearly amused by her change in demeanor, Joker placed a hand on her head gently, "You're as cute as ever. The audience is going to love you even more than last time."

"Ah! You think so!?"

"I know so! I bet some people are only going to care about your performance actually." He genuinely informed her with a nod to his head. His red eye then averted over to a group of unicyclists that appeared to be having issues near the back of the tent. Arching his brow he watched them exit the tent with a skeptical expression to his features, "Hm… I have to go see how everything else for the show is going along now. Don't leave the tent, Ali." He sweetly told her before walking off in the direction of his workers.

"If you do, I'll chop all your hair off when you come back to the prison." The mask threatened while the man began to make his leave.

Alice's lips pursed at his words though she said nothing in reply.

When she watched Joker disappear out of the tent, the foreigner then turned and looked up and around at the numerous workers that were still laboring over their duties. "So cool…" She mumbled out amazed as she watched the animals get escorted in and out and several jester children play amongst themselves while carrying supplies about.

Seeing several acrobats moving with a giant net immediately caught her attention as she allowed her feet to strut over to them,

Curiously, she peeked over at them with her upper body leaning toward them with a wave, "Hii!"

Immediately, the faceless all turned their heads her way and returned the wave politely, "Hello, Miss Alice." Each of them sent her a smile that she gave back brightly, "What are you guys doing?" The long haired brunette asked as two of them began going up ladders between two fairly distanced posts with the net in hand.

"We're preparing the tightrope area for your performance." The lead woman answered her with a nod; her fair blonde hair was pulled up into a bun in a way that vaguely reminded Alice of those ballerina stories that her older sister used to read to her back home.

With her answer, Alice looked upward to meet the sight of the fairly thin rope that was positioned high above. She couldn't help the grin that made it to her lips as she thought about how her performance was going to but just as she did, something clicked off in her head that caused her to put a finger to her lip,

"Eh? But why are you putting a net underneath?" Alice questioned curiously.

The faceless acrobat looked at her with a smile, "Joker-sama said that for your funambulism performance you'd need a net."

This answer brought a pout to the brunette's face as she folded her arms over her chest, "Ali does not!" To add emphasis to her statement, she stamped her foot once before she glared up at the elder woman who continued watching at the little girl sweetly, "I see, but Joker-sama said it's for the best."

"But White-kun said it himself that I did great! I don't need the net!" She protested firmly.

Her response clearly took the woman by surprise as her body stiffened in surprise, "Joker-sama said that…?" She questioned mystified.

Alice confirmed it with a furious nod, "Yes! Yes! He just told me himself! I don't need it!" Her attempts sounded incredibly determined that the faceless woman could only look over at her colleagues for some sort of input on the matter though they all shrugged their shoulders unhelpfully.

The acrobat turned back to the young girl and sighed deeply, "Alright, take the net away guys…" She ordered sternly and they all instantly began doing as they were told.

Alice grinned, "Yay! Thank you!" She hugged the elder woman who laughed and patted her on the head. Watching down at her, her smile softened considerably, "Hey, don't you need to get changed? The circus starts pretty soon, Miss Alice."

"Ah! That's right!" Alice put both of her hands on her cheeks, "Thank you for reminding me!" She said with stars in her eyes as she pulled away from the embrace, nothing but optimism pouring from her being, "Ali loves that costume!" Squealing, she went running in the direction of the changing room.

-.-

"Five again… I can't believe this." Peter growled darkly, his red eyes dangerously glared ahead of himself past the glasses he wore and at his side, Ace kept pace with a small laugh, "Haha! I wonder if she's as gullible as the last time she was five!"

The White Rabbit spared a look at the Knight of Hearts for only a brief second before he pushed his gaze back ahead, a new scowl imbedding its way to his face, "What I wonder is why the hell that stupid caterpillar didn't tell me this earlier. I would have gotten her the second I knew."

Vivaldi gave a huff, a noise that brought both of the males' attention onto her, "We doubt that even if you did know earlier, you wouldn't have been able to retrieve, White. If what the incubus said is true then it was best of him not to share his information before he did, so cease your babbling, it's seriously beginning to agitate us." The Queen of Hearts sharply stated with an irritated glare.

"Hmph." Was all Peter responded with, his tone and face clearly showing how much he didn't want to bother with her.

"After the circus how are you going to get her, Mr. Peter?" Ace questioned curiously as they took their seats beneath the tent. Around them, other faceless attendees were beginning to find their own spots and the talk in the air was growing.

"I plan on shooting every last one of that pathetic clown's workers until I get her. I'm pretty sure I'll get her." Peter answered curtly, his eyes trained ahead at the empty and darkened stage in a stoic manner.

Ace nodded with an approving smile, "Good plan! Here I was thinking you'd do something stupid like try to actually kill Joker himself!"

"Are you stupid!?" Boris snarled while he glared hotly at Pierce as the Amusement Park territory found their seats under the circus tent, the purple haired male's anger was clearly untamable at that point in time, "Killing Joker will just make Alice hate you! She's only five!" The Cheshire cat seethed.

Sitting between them with folded arms, Gowland sighed tiredly, "Calm down. You're getting too loud."

"How was I supposed to know?" Pierce asked meekly while flinching away from Boris' glower that didn't let up. "I've never dealt with a five year old before…"

"There's nothing you need to know about dealing with Alice except knowing that when she wants something ridiculous you just need to stand your ground and she'll be fine." Julius stated coldly, his blank blue eyes stared expressionlessly ahead at the still empty stage, all too prepared to catch sight of anything that may occur.

On Nightmare's other side, Gray blinked his own irises, "She's that easy? But doesn't she throw a tantrum if she doesn't get what she wants like most little kids?"

"No, in fact she's pretty calm about it…" Nightmare sighed with folded arms, his eye showing signs of fatigue, "She doesn't throw a tantrum, she just gets sad… So I guess it's important to know that her crying face makes you feel like you just kicked a million little puppies."

Gray let a small smile appear on his face, "Well… I hope when we get her back I'll be able to see how she is."

"What do you mean _when _we get her back!? Dumb brats! Don't jinx us!" Elliot irritably told the twins as they all took a seat.

"We're trying to keep a positive mind, Newbie Hare." Dee retorted blandly while he and his sibling shared a look the March Hare's direction, "Yeah, so don't down our mood." Dum finished crossly.

"My mood and patience are both slowly moving downward, so all three of you be quiet now." Blood calmly ordered, instantly gaining silence from his subordinates. It wasn't a second later that he held a hand to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face while his eyes gleamed down at the stage attentively, "And _when _we get her, I fully plan on teaching the _young _miss a thing or two about good and wrong." He stated and as flat as his words were spoken, it was still more than enough to gain smiles from Elliot and the twins.

_Welcome ladies and gentleman to the circus!_

Simultaneously all the role holders turned to the front to put their gaze on Joker who stood under the spotlight with a broad smile on his lips, "I am your humble Ring Master of the evening and I can only hope that the show shall be to your liking this fine day." He said shortly before he took a small bow and turned to return backstage.

-.-

"Argh! I don't care about these foolish pointless acts!" Peter exclaimed impatiently as the acrobats continued their performance within the air. "I think they're pretty cool. Seeing people so flexible and all." Ace smiled which earned him a sharp glare from the White Rabbit. "Nobody asked you. For God's sake, I just want this to end so I can go looking for Alice." He growled right when Ace's eyes suddenly widened,

"Uh… I don't think you have to look for her anymore…" Pierce told Boris lowly as he pointed one of his fingers down at the stage. Boris found his eye watching down in pure shock as Alice entered the tent wearing her previous Ring Mistress outfit with a bright smile etched on her face. "But wait… What's she doing? You said she was Ring Mistress last time, Boris." Gowland skeptically stated as the three watched her make her way to one of the huge posts.

"Why is she climbing that post…?" Elliot asked cautiously as the spotlight went to the little girl who was just about finished making her way to the top. "I have a bad feeling about this…" The twins stated anxiously. Blood's eyes narrowed into slits, "I _know _she isn't about to do what I think she is."

_And now, our very own Alice Liddell shall perform the funambulism performance!_

"Are you kidding me!?" Nightmare shouted over the crowds roaring cheer. "Of all the things… Why that?" Gray rhetorically mumbled into his hands with a groan. "The girl has the balance of land whale in water." Julius grunted as they watched her stand up on the post with a small stretch.

Alice flipped her hair over her shoulder as she took a deep breath before stepping onto the tight rope confidently with the wooden pole she had picked up from up top in hand.

"Is she _really _going to do this!?" The twins gasped out, "I bet those bastards put her up to this! I should have just killed him when I had the chance!" Elliot growled in frustration. Blood chose to remain silent, his eyes critically watching ahead though the tense air the Mafia family felt around them was incredibly thick.

"I feel like throwing up…" Pierce groaned though his eyes didn't waver from watching the girl walk onto the thin line. "I feel like crap…" Boris said with his fists clenched over his lap, his eyes unwilling to deter from the slow moving female ahead. "Alice… Please tell me you have as much balance as you do energy…" Gowland murmured skeptically.

Everyone amongst the Clover Tower territory held their breaths not uttering a word as they watched the performance continue onward.

"She's doing pretty well." Joker smiled gently from his position on looking backstage. He leisurely leaned against one of the poles before he began looking in the audience in the direction of the role holders' seats.

Despite the lack of light, he was able to easily bring his gaze upon each of them and after he did, he couldn't help but release a small laugh.

"Try looking at the White Rabbit's face. He looks like he's about to shit his pants." The mask at his side cackled loudly and Joker chuckled in response once more, "The Clover Tower territory all seem to share that expression… As well as the Amusement Park _and _Hatter Mafia." As he finished his words, he tilted his head back up to watch at Alice who was still doing perfectly fine and was even making her way to the middle of the rope.

"They're all so close to her… It's actually incredibly fascinating…" He placed a hand to his chin wistfully, "The thought of her dying really invokes that kind of reaction out of them all and it's not the same kind of reaction we'd have after breaking a toy… It's _different_." The redhead stopped with a small hum, "I want to be able to feel that one day. I wonder what it's like."

As he said this, a sudden noise shattered throughout the formerly silent circus tent as well as a simultaneous gasp from the audience. Curious, he looked down to see the cause and was met with the image of Alice's balancing stick cracked into two on the floor. His red eye then went upward to see how the little girl was fairing and when he came to the sight of Alice standing still and not shaking, a wave of relief came to his stomach.

"Hm… She'll be alright even if she does fall…" He smiled softly remembering how he ordered the faceless to add a net to insure her safety.

It wasn't a second longer that his counterpart's voice rang throughout his head loudly.

"Wait… What the hell happened to the net?" Black Joker's voice asked cautiously.

White Joker felt his eyes widen as his eye darted to the area below the two posts where he thought the net was located, however when his search came up short he could only mentally curse.

Gritting his teeth in the slightest bit of panic as he now came to fully realized the acrobats hadn't followed his directions, he looked back up to Alice who was now struggling and wavering side to side as all of the crowd began rumbling into a fit of murmurs. Though low at first, it was gradually building itself upward into a mass collection of voices.

"Fuck! These fucking morons, she'll only end up losing her balance with all this damn noise!" His grey mask hissed warningly.

Alice moaned in pain as the overwhelming noise began to pang at her head and the light from the spotlight seemed to shine down into her face even more intensely than before. She could feel a headache threatening to manifest on her and in her vision everything slowly became hazy before her world began spinning, "Ah!" She yelped out as she put her hands on her head when it all became too unbearable, however this motion only caused her to tilt to her right with her eyes shut tight.

"Alice!" Her name roared through her head like a freight train from what she was able to perceive as several different voices over the congested murmurs from the crowd that were all screaming while she fell. She continued feeling herself soar down from the rope as some tears slipped out her eyes while she awaited her body's impact to the concrete floor.

To her surprise just as before instead of colliding to the ground, she gave an "Oof!" as she was caught in someone's arms. Still shaken and scared she reluctantly opened one of her eyes and gazed up at Joker who had successfully caught her in his arms bridal style. The silence that once reigned over the tent evaporated immediately and was replaced with nothing but applause and cheers. Joker gave a huge sigh of relief as Black Joker growled, "Idiot girl."

All the role holders gave huge breaths of relief before they allowed themselves to loosen up a bit.

"That was close." Ace commented airily. "Too close for my liking." Peter mumbled, his cold red eyes replacing the worried look he had not more than a few seconds ago as he fixed himself in his seat and glued his attention back to the show intensely.

Gray's eyes softened a bit, "At least she's alright."

Julius gave a grumble, "No, she isn't."

"She's still in his arms." Nightmare bitterly finished with a scowl. "Literally and metaphorically…"

"Currently there is only one thing that can give Boris Airay high blood pressure," Boris dryly stated. Pierce and Gowland looked at him curiously to continue. "Push Alice Liddell off of a high tower only for her to land in the arms of a villainous red head…"

"That's something to add to the top thousand things that can scare me to death… I'm still scared…" Pierce said with a hand to his clock as he continued trying to stop his shaking. "But at least no one has to mop anything up." Gowland sighed with folded arms, his tone incredibly dry.

_I hope you all enjoyed the little act we just set up! There was no real danger_! The announcer's voice stated, instantly causing a stir throughout the audience of faceless.

"Act my ass." Blood growled in contempt lowly while he sat back in his seat with narrowed eyes. "That's clearly bullshit! I can't believe they're actually falling for that! That was obviously not an act!" Elliot hissed in irritation as he listened to the people behind him chat about how it looked so real. "Big sis almost died!" Dee stated enraged, "How the hell can she still trust him!?" Dum finished angrily.

Joker winked down at Alice reassuringly causing the little girl to gape up at him with sparkly eyes. "Ahh! A second time! First Black-chan now you too, White-kun!" She squealed out as she threw her arms around his neck. The audience toned down in an attempt to hear the conversation as well, "I love you!" Her voice said throughout the tent before she kissed the red head on the cheek.

Still believing it to be an act a huge 'Aw!' enveloped out of the audience right before they began cheering excitedly.

"I'm going to kill him." Peter snarled as he stood to his feet, his hand moved to his side to clutch his large pocket watch, "He's going to die right where he stands."

Before he could transform his weapon, Vivaldi grabbed the back of his shirt and forced him to sit down with nothing but annoyance on her features, "Don't forget where you are, White. Take a seat." She ordered in agitation.

Gray blinked down at the scene, "Wait, did she say a _second_ time?"

Julius gritted his teeth impassively, "This happened before?"

"This _cannot _be happening…" Nightmare moaned with a palm to his face.

The red head smiled as he began walking off the stage with her still in his arms, her head snuggling into the side of his neck cutely, "Hopefully they all enjoyed the show." He laughed out honestly, "I know the role holders did." Black Joker snickered as they made it backstage. "Black-chan! White-kun! Both are my heroes~" Alice sang out with a giggle, clearly oblivious.

-.-

"I was so scared but you both save me every time!" The five year old hyped as she waved her arms around while she sat on Black Joker's lap in the prison.

"I didn't save you. I just didn't want to be the one who had to clean up your blood and guts off the floor." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly and Alice turned her head around to face him with sad eyes, "Does Black-chan not love me back then?" She asked with tears threatening to come to her eyes.

The darker ring master turned slightly blue in the face as he watched tears cloud her eyes, "Stop! Don't start with that shit again!"

White Joker chuckled while watching Black's feeble attempts to stop the girl's crying to no avail. "Hey, hey Ali I just got an idea!" He intervened, taking mercy on his counterpart's situation. His words allowed the girl to halt her cries for a second. "Huh?" She looked at him questionably.

"Since you've been here these past couple days, you haven't seen the circus outside of the tent, have you?"

Alice shook her head as she got off of Black Joker, "No… Black-chan said if I did he'd cut off my hair, remember?"

"Damn straight." Black Joker rolled his eye, his body rising from the floor before he took a tiny portion of hair in his hand and made a scissor motion toward it with his fingers.

The foreigner whimpered and pulled her hair back from his grasp while White cleared his throat in an attempt to regain her attention, "As I was saying… Would you like to go see it today?" He asked his eye twinkling with a hidden glint that went unnoticed by the little girl. "Ohh! Ali would love that!" She exclaimed happily.

"I thought you would," White smiled as he took her hand and began leading her out the prison. Black could only watch them go with a sigh and a grimace to his face. "But to make sure you don't get bored… I set up a game for you."

"Ah! A game!? I won't lose!" She fiercely stated making the red head smirk, "I'm sure you won't… Now let me explain exactly what you have to do. Out there, there are about thirteen people with faces. All of them are bullies who want to beat you at this game."

Alice's eyes widened, "Eh!? Why!?"

"They just do. But the point of the game is to attract their attention and run away from them every chance you get and not to get caught." White nodded.

Alice tilted her head to the side, "Like tag…?"

"I guess… However if they catch you, they plan on taking you away from here…"The red head dreadfully informed, immediately making all the color wash off the brunette's face. "W-what!? No! They can't! Can they…?" She questioned sadly as he nodded, "Only if they catch you."

"… Wait! What does Ali get if she wins the game?" She narrowed her eyes up at him. White Joker leaned down to whisper in her ear; Alice listened with wide eyes before White Joker pulled away. "So do you agree…? Because I'll make sure that's your prize if you win."

"AHH! I'll definitely win now! I have to!" Alice squealed out excitedly making the ringmaster chuckle, "Ah, Ali, there's another thing to the game. Each of these thirteen people have what you could call a special 'quirk' to their personality." He explained with a glint in his eye causing the girl to cock her head to the side.

-.-

"Well, that concludes our show for today everyone. I, as well as the rest of the cast hope you enjoyed it." Joker peacefully stated as everyone began filing out gradually after they delivered a tremendous amount of applause.

The red head allowed a smile to float on his face when he realized the role holders were clearly not making any moves to get up from their seats.

Practically all of them had a heated leer pointed his way and he couldn't help but chuckle when he realized that he probably had a couple of seconds left before he was shot dead.

However, before any weapons could be slung out, he found his head turning backward at the sound of someone entering from backstage loudly.

"White-kun! White-kun!" All the role holders watched with wide eyes as Alice entered the tent while waving her arms around frantically, "White-kun! You never told me when the game starts!" She pouted heavily as she bounded up to him.

"Alice!"

Hearing her name called numerous times she turned her attention to the seats to briefly look at all the men that watched at her with wide eyes before she turned to Joker in confusion.

Ruffling her hair, Joker allowed his eyes to move back to the role holders, "The game starts now." He smirked deviously right before Alice took off through the tent's front entrance quickly, "I'm going to win this game! Catch me if you can!" She screamed out in determination, her speed not slowing.

"Alice, come back!" Peter shouted right as the White Rabbit began jumping over all the seats ahead of him to go taking off for the female that already disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Don't worry! I'll catch her!"

"I'll get her!"

"We will!"

"Damn, she's fast!"

"Too fast!"

"…"

Soon only, Vivaldi, Julius, Nightmare, Gowland, and Blood remained in the tent.

The territory leaders all kept their spots in their seats, their gazes not moving from the standing jester that grinned at that them warmly.

A tense silence fell over them before the Queen of Hearts broke it, her voice strong while she rested her chin into the cup of her hand gracefully, "Is it possible that you have an alternate motive?" She inquired, her lavender eyes dully observed the man below.

The Amusement Park owner gave a noise of agreement, his arms folded over his chest, "What is there to gain from keeping her when she's like that? You should know that as a child, she has neither guilt nor her proper memories. There's no point."

Nightmare, Julius, and Blood simply glowered at his form silently, their gazes analytical, as though they could gain answers from the Ring Master's demeanor only.

Not at all intimidated, the redhead laughed lightly, entirely ignoring their words, "The show is over. You five should get going." The ring master smiled as he turned around and began walking back to the prison, "After all, the game has only just begun."

-.-.-.-

**Now let's see who can catch the gal first.**

**Can I hear a vote? All those who want Ali-chan to stick with the Jokers say "Darker Wonder" those who want her with the role holders say "Childhood Wonder" I'm just a bit curious to see what you guys think!**


	4. The Chase Is On

**Dudes, when I counted up the votes… I just gotta say. A majority of you are sadists! And I respect that to a huge degree XD**

**Ideas in here presented by Aoi Liddell and CandyXdaXneko!**

**-.-.-.-**

**The Chase is on**

"Have you seen her yet!?" Dee and Dum questioned Boris as they met up with him.

Boris scratched his head, "No… I was hoping one of you did…"

All three of them heaved a sigh when suddenly someone brushed against Boris' shoulder roughly. The Cheshire Cat turned his head in irritation to look at Pierce who instantly backed away and said his apologies frantically.

"Useless rat…" He deadpanned before he found himself growing irritated, "Why haven't you found Alice yet!?" He roared out making Pierce flinch away, "I'm sorry! I haven't seen her! I've been looking! I swear!"

"I doubt he's lying…" Dum stated, "Even if he was it was expected…" Dee agreed simply.

Boris grabbed the dormouse by the collar stopping the mouse's feeble attempts to run away from the trio, "I don't think so… I mean, for once the rat may be useful." This made Dee and Dum raise eyebrows his way while Boris nodded and returned his attention to the squeaking male in his grasp, "Listen, Alice is afraid of us already—"

"I can see why!" Pierce cried making Boris twitch though he simply gritted his teeth to hide his growing frustration, "_Anyways,_ she shouldn't be afraid of you. We need you to convince her to come back with us… Can you at least try to do that?"

Pierce shut his eyes tightly, "B-but! I was already going to do that!" He proclaimed making Boris' expression darken.

"Well, good because now you have extra motivation added to the mix. Basically, if you fail, you die." The Cat ominously hissed easily making all the color wash away from the dormouse's face instantly.

"W-wah!?"

Alice walked by the four of them along with the crowd unaware of their presence, "There she is! Go get her, you rat!" Boris growled before pushing the dormouse ahead and Pierce could only whimper but comply.

"Remember, if you mess this up, we'll kill you." Dee and Dum reminded him eerily, causing his already nervous composure shake even more.

Pierce slowly approached the girl who was receiving an ice cream cone from the faceless happily. "H-hi…" Pierce stiffly greeted the girl who sat on the bench licking her ice cream obliviously.

Alice blinked her eyes up at Pierce as she took a lick of her ice cream, "No fair! I'm on time out! This doesn't count!" She stuck her tongue out at him with a pout. Pierce felt a shiver execute his spine as the twins and Boris leered into his back darkly. Still afraid, he quickly took a seat next to the little girl, "I'm Pierce Villiers…" He introduced himself. Alice stared at him waiting for him to continue. Pierce sweated still slightly blue as he remembered the twins threats making him gulp.

"S-so Alice—" The little girl stood to her feet immediately cutting him off, "I'm not going anywhere!" Alice shouted at him instantly making him shrink away in his seat with narrowed eyes the girl continued eating her ice cream. The dormouse got up and looked at her desperately,

"Please, Alice! You have to come back with us! You have to!"He cried before throwing his hands around her neck and resting his face on her shoulders, Alice unprepared for this sudden motion was thrown on her back to the floor with Pierce on top of her. "Ah!" She yelped out as they hit the ground.

Pierce's teary eyes gazed down at hers as his hat fell to the floor, Alice at first looked into his eyes surprised at the tears before her teal eyes slowly began wandering upward. "Please, Alice…" He whimpered softly.

"E-e-ears…" Alice whined out softly watching Pierce's brown bear-like ears twitch slightly. Pierce looked down at her confused when suddenly with unbelievable strength; Alice managed to push him off of her body before shoving him down on the floor to where she was sitting on his chest.

"A-alice…?" He questioned confused, Alice ignored him still looking at his ears.

"I wanna touch them…" She said dreamily with sparkly eyes. "So cute!" Alice finally exclaimed before grabbing onto them roughly.

"AHHH! OW! OW! OW!" Alice continued tugging onto them while Pierce kept crying out in pain. "They're so cute! Ahhh~ I love them! I love them!" She went on cheerfully.

"Big brother when this game is over… We should play again!" Alice jubilantly stated finally getting off of the dormouse that lay on the floor with dizzy eyes and throbbing ears. "Bye, bye! I still have to win this game!" She smiled before dashing off.

"W-what happened…?" Pierce moaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. Boris, Dee, and Dum stood looking down at him sinisterly.

Boris' lips pulled into a sneer, "Where is she?"

Pierce's eyes got wide, "T-that's—"

"Don't tell us you let her escape..." Dee hissed while his brother cracked his neck to the side, "Because if you do…" Dum sneered. All three brought out their guns with a menacing aura making Pierce cry out in terror.

-.-

Alice sat down watching faceless play the game curiously. Propping her head on her hands, she observed as the female faceless teen was given a teddy bear by another boy her age. She pouted as she looked at how cute the bear was and sighed when she realized she wouldn't be able to play the game. Sometimes she wished she was older… If she was their age, maybe she'd be able to play and win one of the bears.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, "You look pretty lonely out here. Bored already, Ali?"

Upon hearing the teasing tone and nickname to the sentence, Alice felt her world light up as she turned around to embrace who she figured was behind her, "White-kun!" She exclaimed happily hugging the man behind her. The instant she did she pulled back with a scowl already knowing otherwise.

"I'd say you got the wrong person, but it looks like you know that already." Blood smirked down at her.

Alice's face curled up in disgust, "Eh… Sorry… I thought you were someone else…" She stated before turning around again to look at the game sadly.

Blood took a seat next to her and though he half-expected her to run when he did, he wasn't too surprised when she stayed put.

The look on her face was so innocently childish; truly her mind was set back so many years as evident from how her eyes looked.

After a few seconds she let out a sigh, "Can you try to not catch me right now, big brother? I'm still on time out…" The brunette tiredly stated, her eyes not wavering from the game ahead of her.

Blood's eyes observed her line of a sight knowingly. It didn't take much effort to put two and two together.

"Do you want the bear?" He questioned her curiously.

Alice blinked her eyes meeting his eyes now shyly while she scratched her cheek, "Eh… Maybe a little…" She admitted with a timid smile before returning her gaze to her lap, "I think I'm too young to play though…"

Without another word, Blood stood to his feet and approached the vacant game station. After paying the appropriate fee, he picked up one of the guns that were set down on the countertop before he effortlessly began shooting the targets that were all set up on each of the bulleyes.

In amazement, the foreigner found herself a spot beside the still shooting man, "Ah! You're really good at this!" Alice acknowledged with her eyes growing wide in admiration at his talent.

When he shot the final one she clasped her hands together, "So cool!"

The vender questioned the man on which prize he wanted and when Alice saw him take the same one that she had been eyeing she felt her heart begin to race, "You're really going to give it to me!?" She innocently inquired with a point together her chest.

Blood held the bear out in offering to her pleasantly, "Of course. I played the game for you after all."

Alice found her cheeks flushing before a smile flashed its way across her face and she extended her arms outward to accept the bear warmly. She grinned happily, "Thank you, thank you!" She hugged it closely, "You're so nice~"

The Hatter gave her a smile before he bowed down to her level slightly, "You think I'm nice?"

When she nodded her head rapidly with a beam, he couldn't help but smirk in triumph before he cleared his throat, "Well, how about you come with me to my mansion? I promise you, you can play better games than the one you're currently playing." He offered her lightly.

Alice tilted her head to the side, "But your hat…" She stared intensely at his hat making Blood stare back blankly.

A moment of silence filtered over them.

"What about it…?" Blood questioned slowly when it became apparent that she wasn't going to speak up again.

Alice pushed out her bottom lip and handed him the bear, "Byeeee, big brother! I have to win my game now! Hopefully we can see each other again!" She waved before sprinting off leaving Blood blankly standing in her dust with her teddy bear still in hand, "What about my hat…?" He voiced again looking up at his hat irritated at not understanding.

-.-

"Now where would I go if I were five…?" Gray mumbled to himself thoughtfully. He had long lost track of the little brunette when he left the circus tent and was now having his yellow eyes scan over the crowds for her thoroughly.

Suddenly he felt himself pushed to the side as Alice ran through the crowd right past him.

Overcoming his surprise, Gray locked his eyes on moving brunette steadily as he pushed and weaved through the huge crowd of faceless. "Alice! Wait!" He called to her.

Alice turned her head back with a scowl, "No way!" Her reply immediately caused her to lose her current speed enabling the bluenette to catch her shoulder and stop her motion.

"Phew… You sure run faster than I thought you would…" He released a breath lightly, "Now how about we just get back with the others—"

He stopped his sentence as he gazed down at the girl's heartbroken face. The image itself was as though he stepped on a million puppies, her now quivering body only added to his pain, "W-Why…?" She managed out as tears came to her eyes, "I don't want to leave Black-chan and White-kun…" She continued sadly.

"Uh… Please don't cry! It's alright!" He reassured her before letting go and waving his hands in front of his body, "There's nothing for you to cry for!" He said while going in his pocket and getting a handkerchief for her.

Alice wiped her eyes while the lizard smiled nervously. "But why…? You're mean…" She sniffed out sullenly.

"Alice… I promise you I'm not mean okay?" Gray smiled down gently at her.

Her teal eyes got wide at this, "You're not…?" She questioned cautiously,

The ex-assassin nodded, "I promise, now come on." He took hold of her hand with a small smile, "Let's go meet up with the others. I promise that I'm not taking you away." He then began leading her ahead in the direction the two had ran from.

"Big brother…" Alice finally voiced after a long silence between the two.

Gray looked back at her curiously, "My name's Gray, you don't need to use formalities with me, Alice." He informed her with a warm smile as Alice kept her gaze on her shoes, "Gray… Why do all of you want to take me away from here…? I don't want to leave…" She sadly mumbled out.

"Please don't cry!" Gray gripped her shoulders as Alice looked up at him teary eyes again.

Gray winced, "It hurts to look at you when you do…" He stated while moving his gaze away.

Alice sniffled while the bluenette sighed, "I have a question for you Alice… Why do you want to stay?" Gray curiously asked the little girl who blinked.

"I love my White-kun and Black-chan is why!" She determinedly answered,

Slightly exasperated, he ran a hand through his hair, "I can see that… But why…?"

This question stumped the little girl, making her blink up in thought, "Eh… Why I love them…?" She murmured with a hand to her mouth thoughtfully.

"Because…" She finally decided smiling up at Gray deciding on an answer, "Both of them are such good people." She smiled simply. The response was enough to make the ex-assassin loosen his grip on her as he blinked trying to decipher if what he heard was correct or not.

The little girl then began to weave her hand out his light grip before sticking her tongue out at him, "And no one will take me away from them!" She rushed out as she turned around and sped away leaving Gray in her dust with a surprised expression planted on his face. Fanning away the dust from her trail the bluenette coughed, "Not again…" He groaned before he began running in the direction she went to despite not seeing the long brown hair wavering as before.

"She's so fast!" Gray grumbled, "Not to mention, she couldn't be any farther from the truth!" He face palmed himself as he began remembering her words. The simple thought of Black Joker slamming her in a cell and torturing her flashed to mind unsettling his stomach far more than it already was.

-.-

"Honestly, how hard can it be to catch one five year old girl?" Boris grumbled with folded arms.

"Apparently, it's very hard." The twins sighed though they continued walking.

So far they had gotten nothing. Not even a sight of her since the encounter with Pierce from before and they all couldn't help but think using him had been a waste of a chance they had.

"So… I take it you guys had no luck?" Elliot scowled as he approached the three. All of them nodded solemnly and Elliot let out a slightly relieved breath, "Well, that makes me feel a bit better about my own failure."

"But even if we do see her…" Dee began with a cringe, "What are we going to do?" Dum finished with a scowl, "The dumb rat wasn't any help at all." They blankly remarked in unison making Boris shrugged, "I figured we'd wing it."

Elliot suddenly stopped his footsteps catching the three men off guard.

"What is it?" Boris began as the Hare shushed him, "Time to wing it." The mafia right hand mumbled,

"Because she's right there…" Elliot whispered as he pushed Boris and the twins behind a random stall.

The twins glared at the stand owner who ran away in fear. All of them peeked their heads over the counter to look at the little girl who sat on a bench unaware of them.

"Alright, now who's going for her this time?" The Cheshire Cat questioned while looking at the Hatter mafia who all shook their heads frantically.

"No thanks." Dee dryly stated. "Pass." Dum agreed.

They all turned to Elliot who sighed heavily, "Do you all _really _want to send me? The person who she thinks wants to _kill _her to convince her we're not bad?"

"He's right…" They all let loose a breath.

"You germs are all so dense." Peter stated as he looked down at them with a glare from outside the stand.

"What about you? You supposedly love Alice but as far as I've seen, you've done nothing to try and get her!" Elliot snarled with a glare in return.

"Yeah… What he said!" Boris narrowed his eye while he looked up at the White Rabbit.

White rabbit ears bounced and Peter turned to give all of them a full glower, "Because I'm not as thickheaded as all of you. I love Alice and therefore I know her better than anyone. If any of you were the least bit intelligent, you'd try to hit her in the heart that's the most sensitive."

"What…?" The twins blinked in confusion right before Peter walked away from the stall and towards the brunette who was still sitting down on the bench oblivious.

"Oh, hey guys… Think you all can help me? I was trying to find Alice by following Mr. Peter, but I lost sight of him and her…" Ace sheepishly questioned while walking in front of the four men's view of Peter and Alice from outside the stall.

"Get out the way, you moron!" Elliot snarled lowly.

"He'll get us caught!" The twins hissed before they rose up and both helped pull the confused knight over the stall counter.

"So… What are we doing? Hiding from Alice? I thought we were looking for her." The Knight of Hearts blinked confused. Boris rolled his eyes as he took Ace's chin and directed his head to the White Rabbit. Red eyes blinked knowingly and observed with the other set of irises.

The foreigner looked up at the sky with a heavy sigh, "These meanies are too much… But I want that prize! I won't lose!" She said determined as she watched the clouds scroll through the sky.

"Alice."

Hearing her name under normal circumstances she would have ran because of the people after her, but the voice this time was audibly different all the times her name was called before. Curious she looked down from the sky and ahead.

Peter stood in his bunny form watching Alice with glistening red eyes and the brunette blinked as she watched him silently.

"This won't work…" Elliot grumbled,

"Yeah, our ears didn't affect her the last time." Boris stated with a nod.

"But the rat…" The twins mumbled out unsure.

"Hm… Have you guys ever considered knocking her out and dragging her back with us?" Ace suggested lightly.

All four of them looked at him with a cynical expression not taking him seriously before turning their attention back.

Alice suddenly stood to her feet as hearts replaced her eyes, "You're so cute!" Alice sang out before she launched herself at Peter and hugged him. "Ah! So soft! And cute!" She squealed happily as she rubbed their cheeks together.

"I… can't believe that worked…" Boris, Elliot and the twins all blinked in amazement.

Ace tilted his head to the side, "Wait for it…" He mumbled quietly with a smirk.

"Ahh! I love you, Bunny-chan!" Alice chirped out.

"I love you too, Alice." Peter managed out over her exclamations.

Alice grinned, "I love you more!" She proclaimed happily, "Bunny-chan~ Bunny-chan~" She repeatedly sang out in-between giggles.

"Alice… Do you want to come with me? I live at a Castle." Peter attempted to persuade the girl. Alice's eyes lit up like a million stars, "A castle!? Really!?"

Peter nodded making her squeal, "AH! Ali would love that Bunny-chan!"

The White Rabbit smiled at her as the girl prepared to walk forward before she stopped promptly, "But… if Ali leaves… She won't win the game with White-kun…" She sadly stated with a pout. Peter tilted his head to the side, "You could always come back sometime…"

"I… Don't know…" She thoughtfully said making Peter bite his tongue.

"We're losing her!" Boris groaned.

"Damn it!" Elliot cursed out.

"We're so close!" The twins clenched their fists.

Ace chuckled, "There it is."

Glassy red eyes blinked up into Alice's teal ones as Peter pushed out his bottom lip into a pout, "Please…?"

Alice blushed, "Bunny-chan… I…"

**-.-.-.-**

**dun Dun DUN! Cliff hanger 'o' doom! XD**

**The votes are still up if you haven't voted yet. I suggest you use this opportunity…**

**Also! Kick ass art of Ali-chan and Black-chan from a scene in chapter 2. LINK ON MY PROFILE!**


	5. Maze of Deceit

**Hello! 3 years is a long time, heh. I got renewed interest in the series somehow, I don't even know how.**

**I've also stopped using most of the Japanese honorifics so sorry for the sudden shift! I'd go back and edit the past chapters, but I am too lazy for that, haha. Oh, and speaking of which, my writing style seems to have developed into something not really suited for humor? I guess that's why my humor has downgraded to the 8th degree sigh.**

-.-

**Maze of Deceit**

Alice let out a small breath, her eyes rising to meet with Peter's once more. Her lips pursed out for a moment as she seemingly contemplated her options and not a second later did she open her mouth as though to speak, and when she did, the group role holders hiding not too far off all held their breaths in anticipation.

However, just as quickly as she opened her mouth, it closed again and the female let out a moan, her eyes closing as she apparently went into deep thought.

"W-we'll come back, right?" She curiously inquired after a few seconds of silence.

Peter nodded reassuringly, his face moving forward to cuddle against her chest warmly, "Of course! Any time you want to come back, we will!"

Alice let out a sigh of relief, "I really, really want to… But I don't know…"

"Please, please, please!"

"I feel like we need something else." Elliot muttered lowly as he watched the scene unfurling before him. Immediately the others crouching near him spared him a glance of questioning that he shrugged at, "I don't know! It's like Peter's not enough! We need something, like more reinforcement or backup!"

Boris nodded, "You're right. It's like he's 99% there, we just need the last 1% push and we're home free."

Blinking his eyes, Ace rose up his mallet, "I can just lower her into a false sense of security, push her down and hit her with this? If we're lucky she won't just fall into a coma, she may also wake up normal. If she doesn't, we can just tie her up."

His suggestion was enough to the make the four others stare at him blankly while he smiled as though in a daze,

"What?"

"Okay, the coma part aside, Dee and Dum, when we saw her before behind the tent, you guys were in your adult forms, right?" Boris questioned skeptically, earning the attention of the two twins that slowly nodded in response.

The March Hare immediately perked up, his mind catching onto what the cat had to say, "That's genius, Boris!"

"Wait, what is?" Ace inquired in curiosity as both Tweedles appeared to understand.

However, after glancing over at one another they turned back to their friend unsurely, "Are you sure that's going to work though?" The red eyed twin asked with a cringe, "If it doesn't, we may end up ruining the White Rabbit's plan."

Ace let out a whine, "Don't exclude me from the plans!"

Groaning, Elliot gave the Knight a glare, "It's not that difficult to understand! She's seen the brats in their forms right now, but in their younger form, she may trust them more because they're closer to her age than us!"

"Ooh!" Ace snapped his fingers, "That's pretty smart! But I think you're forgetting that she rejected the dormouse, and he pretty much had the appeal of those kids when they look young." He cracked a grin though the knowing glint in his eye was unmistakable, "You're right when you say you'd ruin Mr. Peter's plan, it's best you don't act on it."

"Alright, then what exactly do you expect us to _do_!?" Elliot growled out lowly causing the male to shrug with his hands up while he released a laugh, "No clue!"

Suddenly, Boris let out a gasp that caught both of the older role holders' attention, "They're on the move!"

"Shit, what happened!?" Elliot frantically questioned as he and the others scrambled to move from their hidden spots back out into the crowd.

He couldn't believe he seriously just let everything slip by his notice. He should have been paying attention. Just one little mistake would be all it took to have Alice lost forever. He already messed up before with his reckless gun slinging…

The thought brought qualms to his stomach.

"Well, considering she didn't drop Peter, I'd like to think maybe that was enough for her?" Boris stated as he stood on his tippy toes and began looking around the crowd in search for the bouncy brunette.

"If that's the case then everything should be good then, right?" Dum rhetorically asked, though the apprehensive undertones of his words were far too easy to pick out. His twin sent him a reassuring gaze though it did little to actually ease him.

Ace held a hand to his chin, "Looks like this just got a lot more interesting." He watched as Elliot, the twins, and Boris all began running off in the same direction.

His gaze looked back to the booth they'd been hiding in as his thoughts trailed back to the mallet once more.

-.-

"Dupre."

Hearing his name, the raven haired man glanced over his shoulder.

His gaze was ultimately met with Julius' plain stare and the said nothing more as he stopped his steps and awaited for the navy haired man to catch up in step with him.

The question wasn't spoken, but Blood was able to catch on fast enough to speak out his answer smoothly, "I saw her earlier but she ran off."

In left hand he still held the stuffed bear prize he'd won for her not too long ago and when Julius' eyes momentarily fleeted to it, the Mafioso found himself clutching at the brown furred toy a bit tighter.

"A toy bear isn't going to be enough to win her over."

His tone was flat and held an air of offensive within it, so much that Blood had to scoff, "Obviously." He swung his cane to his side leisurely while offering the clockmaker beside him a brief look, "I was close the first time, all I need is to see her again and I'm sure I'll have her coming back with me."

Julius' eyes closed and his expression threatened to erupt into a scowl, but it appeared he fought away the action as his face remained calm and impassive, "You sound confident."

"And I have every reason to be." Blood easily retorted, his eyes moving back ahead to scan the upcoming crowd for the familiar short and energetic brunette, "She already called me nice. I have her trust for the most part already."

"You say that and yet she ran away from you. I wonder exactly how 'nice' you are in her eyes."

Blood's eyebrows inclined downward while he gave Julius a distasteful look, "Surely nicer than how she sees you, or rather how she will see you considering the fact you've failed to even get as far as I have."

He couldn't help but let his words come out harsher than he originally intended, but it appeared as though it was enough for him to get his point across to his companion.

The mortician said nothing more and it wasn't a second longer before he changed paths from the direction the Hatter was taking.

Snorting and seeing it as a means of him backing down, Blood kept his stride ahead in determination to find the female once more and become the one to bring her back, especially after he'd already made two mistakes too many before in regards to it.

The fact that this was all ultimately his fault gnawed at his stomach guiltily, but he ignored the feeling, his thoughts more focused and set on covering it all up and getting the stupid girl that always seemed to be in the heart of trouble for whatever reason.

After a while of walking, his eyes came upon Elliot, who seemed to be scouting the area around him vigilantly from among the passing crowds of people.

When he spotted his Boss, he eagerly waved over at him.

"Blood!" He exclaimed, almost as though he were relieved to see him, and the moment his eyes came upon the bear in his hands, his eyes widened, "You—"

"I'd met up with her, however our encounter was short lived and she escaped." He answered simply while turning his eyes toward the crowds in a similar attempt to spot her, "Did you have any success?" He questioned curiously.

Elliot sighed, "Unfortunately, not really… Peter managed to get somewhere earlier, but the Twins, Cat, Knight and I only watched from afar and before we knew it the two of them were gone. We split up to try and look for them, but it's as though the circus is bigger than ever now."

The Hatter gave no verbal response, instead only taking the last part of his words into consideration.

It really wasn't that farfetched to think Joker was making everything up in his area into that of a maze, just trapping them all and only occasionally baiting them with the sight of her… For all they knew, when they saw her, it probably wasn't even her… It could just so easily be an illusion.

"I'm growing bored of this." He voiced out after a few more moments of him and Elliot simply standing and looking around. He wasn't saying it to anyone in particular, but that small feeling and chance that Joker was watching this all happen to each of them was lingering and he hoped if he was, the redhead would realize he wouldn't participate in the game much longer without any progress.

Elliot turned to him in worry, "Yeah, I understand… This is kind of tedious… But it's for Alice's sake, so we have to endure it."

"I understand that. I never said I was giving up, I simply said I was getting bored." Blood corrected with a tilt upward to his hat. Elliot cracked a smile at his words before the two of them found their eyes turning to where most of the crowd's own attention was going.

"You're absolutely useless!"

"Hah! And We suppose you think of yourself as any different?"

"I do, actually! Unlike the rest of you parasites, I've actually made progress and now it's all _gone_!"

"You'd be wise to shut your mouth, White. Lest We have your head rolling on a platter soon."

Blood and Elliot watched as both the Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit approached, the green haired and feeble King of Hearts trailing behind them nervously as he attempted to calm both of them to no avail.

"Such a loud woman." Blood lightly remarked to the purple haired Queen that now came to notice his presence.

With a pulsing vein, she gave him a heated glare, "It's best not to try Our patience at such a time, Hatter."

"None of you have Alice, why am I even wasting my time here!?" Peter growled out angrily as Vivaldi shot him a leer, "Because the circus is closing and we can't afford to stick around and receive a penalty."

"But I need to get her back!"

"We've made Our decision and you are to follow it regardless of your opinion, White."

Peter seethed, though it was clear he wasn't going to make any efforts to walk away, something that caused Elliot to grow frantic, "Whoa, what happened!? You had Alice earlier! Where'd she go!?"

Both Mafiosi watched at him expectantly as he scoffed, "This damned circus is filled with so many pests, she ended up getting bumped into by so many people she dropped me and by the time I was back in this form, I couldn't spot her." He took his intense gaze elsewhere, "I'd have shot everyone there but I didn't want to scare her off."

Elliot groaned loudly, "Just great."

"So it's safe to assume neither of you have had any luck this round either." Vivaldi remarked with a hand to her chin as the ravenette scowled and the blonde sighed.

Peter growled, "Useless. Every last one of you."

Waving him off, Vivaldi gave Blood a thoughtful look, "There is always the next visit when we come back. For now, we don't risk any penalties, so it's in our best interest to leave." She pointedly gave Peter a look that he huffed at.

With a roll to her eyes, Vivaldi folded her arms over her chest neatly, "Honestly, We're almost positive that Alice isn't the only one that's mentally five at the moment. Come along now, White. We still need to find that foolish Knight before we go."

As the three role holders began to leave, Elliot couldn't help but let out another sigh of defeat, "I feel so bad… If I hadn't scared her the first time, I might have been able to do something…"

Blood shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps. But there's no point in dwelling on past mistakes… Put your focus on correcting them. We still have another round, so this is far from over." He turned to give the master tent a stare, "For now, let's just get the twins and go."

-.-

Alice honestly had been having such a fun time playing the game.

She thought for sure she was going to win.

It seemed like she was close to it too.

But then everything just seemed to go downhill when she tripped over a stray stone that had been more than enough to send her skidding to the ground, her knee in particular taking the brunt of her impact and becoming scrapped, enough so to draw bits of blood.

It was as though no one even saw her plight or even cared enough to stop and assist her. She only received a few quick glances from the circus attendees but that was about it as she stood on the ground wordlessly, her hands at her knee.

She clutched at her knee, her eyes brimming with tears that were on the verge of falling while she felt the pain begin to fully reach her throughout her whole body. She trembled only a few seconds before she let out a loud wail of pain when it became too much for her to keep in.

Her eyes for the most part remained shut and she couldn't help it when one last wave of pain from it caused her tears to erupt from her face like a burst dam.

She wished she had her sister there to help her. Lorina always helped her whenever she got cuts.

The more she thought about it, the more she really discovered that she really missed her sister...

Suddenly, she felt the presence of another being appear beside her and amid her tears; she managed to pause her weeping for a moment while she allowed her eyelids to flutter open.

Her breathing hitched for a slight moment while she found herself watching in amazement as a man knelt down beside her, one of his hands moved and rested on her back as though to straighten her upward and his other hand fell to the bottom of her scrapped knee.

With confusion embedded in her eyes as well as a pooling amount of tears, Alice found her cries lowering downward as the stranger kept his gaze fixed on her knee and he gently spoke, his voice rough and deep, "Don't be so loud, it isn't even that bad."

His words caused her to hush down her weeps and she gave a hiccup while she wiped at one of her eyes miserably, "B-but it hurts!" She tried to defend herself as the man turned to look her in the face, his long, dark blue hair seemingly moving perfectly with each motion he made.

Gazing into his eyes made the young girl slightly speechless as his dark colored irises plainly watched at her, "I know, but crying so loudly won't make it feel better, will it?"

Sniffling, she shook her head causing him to sigh before he removed the hand that had been to her back and lowered his hand that held up her knee. He allowed both of his hands to go to the back of his head where Alice watched his bundled locks of hair suddenly become free against his back while he pulled out a yellow ribbon that had been keeping it all together.

Alice remained silent as she watched him begin to wrap the thing fabric around her knee over the area of the cut.

When he tied it, she felt herself give out a whine of pain as it was constricted too tight and he immediately voiced out his apology, his eyes turning to look at her straight once more.

"All better now?" He questioned the still teary eyed girl that could only watch at him speechless.

Slowly, she found her senses coming back to her.

He managed to safely bandage her knee and he even knew how to tie a bow in a fashion similar to how her sister always did.

As she got a better look at his face, she could only scoot backward, one of her fingers pointing at him in accusation.

"You!" She exclaimed loudly, her words instantly caused his expression to falter, if only for a slight second but she persisted, "A Prince!" She gasped out in wonder while she kept her gaze steady on his face, unwilling to look away just in case he decided to disappear, "Are you a Prince!?" The brunette managed out with wide eyes.

After hearing her question his facial features nearly seemed to falter in a way that only confused her, almost as though her suggestion that he were royalty was a bad thing.

"You have to be! A prince! You are!" The brunette insisted a big smile coming to her face with her earlier pain forgotten.

"Actually—"

Before he could finish, Alice let out a squeal of joy, "My name is Alice! Aaah, this is so cool!" Her eyes began to sparkle in glee, "My big sister always told me stories about princes! You're like one from her stories!" Just as she started, she found herself becoming slowly dejected, "She should be here, Lorina always loved prince stories."

The man appeared entirely dumbfounded for a moment before he brought his fist to his mouth and released a dry cough, "That's very interesting," He raised up from the ground and held a hand down to help the female up as well, an action that caused her smile to slowly return. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Julius."

"However, I'm sure your Mama told you that telling lies is wrong."

Alice nodded obediently and Julius folded his arms over his chest, "As such, I won't lie to you. I'm not a prince."

"E-eh!?" Alice questioned in near horror, her expression close to that of a heartbroken puppy.

Julius sighed, "I don't understand how you thought—"

"Because Julius is handsome, nice, and a gentleman!" Alice interjected quickly, a purse to her lips as she watched up at him longingly, "He also has shiny and pretty hair, like a girl!"

Looking down at her with a slight twitch to his eye, Julius groaned, "I'm not exactly sure if that's a compliment or not, but I apologize for the misunderstanding."

The little girl glanced down at the ground and pouted, "Even if you're not a prince, Ali still thanks you!" She glanced upward and gave him a big smile.

As an afterthought she kicked some of the dirt under her shoes, "If it means anything, Julius is a prince to me!"

He seemed to take positively to her words as he smiled though it was incredibly short lived, Alice couldn't help but grin even harder at the fact.

"I may not be a prince and live in a castle, but I do live in a Tower."

His sentence caught her attention and she perked up, now attentive to his words before he continued, "I don't really understand the hype, but it snows a lot and people are always outside building snowmen and having snowball fights or they're inside drinking hot chocolate and warming up with the dozen of little kittens that are in the building."

Alice found her eyes growing wide and her mouth going agape at the description.

"Hm… I was just on my way back there." He stated with a plain glance to her face.

Unable to contain herself, with a gasp, Alice ran up to him, both of their chests practically rubbing against one another while she bounced up and down, "Can Ali go!? Please! Please! Please!" She begged out excitedly.

Julius hummed, "I don't know…"

Alice pouted, "Pleaseeee!" She pleaded, "This game White-kun set up is so boring now, I don't want to play it anymore." She sighed out tiredly as she stuck out her tongue in distaste while pointing one of her index fingers to her knee that still held Julius' yellow hair tie around it, "It's his fault my knee got hurt!"

The bluenette watched on at her silently before she found herself returning her attention to him, "So can I pleaseee go?"

"I'm not so sure. You probably wouldn't like those kittens anyways. They're so small and love cuddling; you'd probably think they're not worth your time."

"Julius, no!" Alice whined while lightly hitting his chest, "Please! You have to let me go!" She turned her head upward to give him a frown and when his expression didn't seem to budge to her liking, she took her hands over his and began to swing them, "Julius, Julius, Julius, Julius, please, please, please," She chanted out over and over.

Julius, finally seeming to take mercy on her sighed, "I guess if you're going to be so persistent, I have no choice but to take you along with me."

"YES!" Alice immediately shouted, her face erupting into nothing but pure excitement and joy, "Yay! Thank you, Julius! You're so nice~!"

Clearing his throat, Julius took her by the hand and now began leading her away, "We should leave now before it gets late."

With a giggle, Alice nodded, "Right!"

She followed after him, her steps practically becoming skips while she swung her hand that was still held by the taller man. Her humming with each move forward they made seemed to becoming that much closer to breaking out into a full blown out song.

It was obvious that by this time a majority of the occupants of the circus were gone now, and Alice found herself watching those remaining with the slightest bit of curiosity.

She'd never actually been able to stay out and watch it all occur from outside the tents. Seeing all the families and couples having fun was nice.

As they began dawning toward the exit and they were queued in the line that seemed to be gradually moving out, she tilted her head to the side when she saw the masked man ahead giving out balloons. When she saw him give two red ones to a couple, she found her eyes widening.

A thought struck her and she allowed herself to stop her steps while she looked ahead at Julius expectantly, "Oh, oh! Julius!"

Her words caused his steps to pause for a moment and he turned to look at her from over his shoulders while she smiled at him sweetly, "I'm sure White-kun and Black-chan would really like to go too!" Her proclamation instantly made the man's expression take a turn for the worse.

Obliviously, she continued, "White-kun would probably really love the kitties and Ali also thinks Black-chan would love to play in the snow! They should come with us!"

Julius grunted, "Alice, I don't think—"

"Oh, would you look at who it is."

He halted his words and both he and Alice found their attention looking up ahead at the exit gates where the line of people leaving was now nonexistent and the only other person stood was the jester holding a single black balloon.

The white mask came off, revealing Joker's familiar single padded eye as he smiled at the pair politely.

"White-kun!" Alice exclaimed in surprise whereas the male ahead of her instinctively tightened his grip on the brunette's hand.

The redhead laughed lightly, "I see you lost our game, Ali."

Pouting fiercely, Alice released a huff, "It wasn't Ali's fault!" She gestured down to her knee, "My knee, it really hurt! But Julius helped me! He isn't mean, he's actually really nice!" She informed him happily.

Joker's expression turned into that of wonder, "Did he now?"

"Yes! Look, the bow is so cute!"

The Ring Master smiled at her sweetly, "Not as cute as you, of course." He then turned to Julius, a smirk now erupting to his face calmly, "I hope you enjoyed my little game, clockmaker."

Julius remained silent, his eyes glaring at the redhead dangerously who only smiled his warmly.

Completely oblivious to the tension, Alice now shook her way out of Julius' grip and the moment she did, Julius' expression nearly faltered into that of despair before he collected himself as quickly as possible.

"He was going to take me to his Tower because it's snowing there and they have kittens!" Alice explained brightly, "I wanted to see if you and Black-chan could go too because it sounded like fun! Black is always stuck in the depressing time out place, he should get out more." She remarked with a hand to her chin in wonder.

"Oh, that was considerate of you." Joker lightly chuckled, "Say, why don't you go back to the prison and ask him if he wants to go?"

Alice perked up and nodded her head, "I will! Good idea!"

Before Julius even had a chance to stop her, she was already running off excitedly.

Berating himself for reacting so slow, he clenched his fists and turned his attention back to the sole man ahead of him that smiled sincerely, his visible red eye completely passive, "She really is such a sweet little girl, always thinking of others."

Openly scowling now, Julius intensified the leer he held over him impatiently, "So when exactly do you plan to stop this little game of yours?"

"When I get bored of it, obviously." The man honestly responded, his smile becoming that much more wicked, "Though I don't think I'll get bored of this for a long time."

As an afterthought he couldn't help but let out a laugh, "It's actually so funny that you all think you have a chance of winning."

"You can laugh all you want, but we're going to get her back eventually and you'll only be left looking like a fool." Julius said, his tone incredibly cold, though it only caused the Joker to crack a smirk.

"I don't think you and the other role holders fully understand exactly how much control I have at this point." The look of superiority he offered the dark haired male was lasting and he only received a hateful glower in return, "Unfortunately, the circus is now closing and I know a bunch of other role holders are still scrambling around looking for her, however I won't be able to give them each a balloon, you wouldn't mind sharing, would you?" He inquired while offering the black balloon in the other male's direction.

Julius narrowed his eyes and didn't make any attempt to catch hold of it after the redhead released it.

Glancing up at the sky, Joker tilted his head to the side slightly, "Aw, what a waste."

Without another word, the clockmaker brushed past him out of the circus and down the path that ultimately led into the forest ahead of it.

Watching his back Joker rocked on his heel, "Be sure to tell the others I'll be ready for Round 2 during the next event!" He waved off gleefully, not at all affected when Julius brought his hand up with his middle finger stuck up right over his shoulder.

"My, my, he'd be a terrible influence on little Ali with that kind of impulsive behavior." He couldn't help but chuckle out as he began walking back toward the master tent while he moved to pull his mask from his side to place over his face once more.

**-.-**

**This probably has a bunch of mistakes, but if you love me you'll forgive me. If you don't love me, you'll still forgive me.**

**To be honest, I can see this having like 5 more chapters at the most, oh man. I was actually sad I didn't get to more Black/Alice interaction this chapter, they're my favorite tbh.**

**I also wanted to start an old fic idea of mine called Underland haha. Probably try to do it for NaNoWriMo to kind of compensate for the time I've been gone, idk I reread all my stories and I pretty much just puked everywhere, I don't know if I can handle writing more with the first chapters looking so icky. So we'll see what happens, yayyyy.**


	6. Definition of Evil

**So apparently, my new plan is to finish this and then start my NaNoWriMo project haha. I'm counting the words on this and Bedtime Stories as a part of my 50k words though.**

**This has like random POV switches outta nowhere, I have no idea how that happened but I think it works to some degree haha.**

**-.-**

**Definition of Evil**

"So, in the end I didn't win the game." Alice muttered lowly, her expression entirely sullen as she sat down on the floor, her knees brought close to her chest while she leaned against the wall behind her.

After returning to the prison, she'd immediately tried to find Black Joker. Her mind fueling her motivation as the thought of Julius getting too bored waiting for her and just leaving the circus before she got back haunted her in some point of her brain that she pushed away while she continued scurrying in an attempt to find the other Joker.

Her attempts so far had come up entirely short and eventually she grew tired of wandering around the prison without any luck.

She had come to a rest in front of an occupied cell and found herself becoming acquainted with the person within it.

Alice could remember her mother telling her at one point that bad people were the ones that went to jail… Lorina had described it as basically the adult version of time out, except since they were older it lasted longer for them.

White Joker had explained to her that the people in the prison were all being punished for doing bad things and Black had told her she wasn't allowed to speak to any of them.

She assumed this was an exception to the rule because at first she had only stopped to ask for directions and somehow she ended up speaking to them longer than necessary, both the Jokers' warnings anywhere but the forefront of her mind.

The girl was without eyes and had long blonde hair that had faint curls toward the end of it in a way that reminded the young girl of her older sister. She claimed she didn't have a name—Or that she forgot it, which was equally ridiculous to the young girl either way. How could you not have a name? Everyone had a name! And how could you possibly forget your name? It was one of those things a person could never forget, like their age or how many siblings they had.

"I'm sorry, Ali." The female softly spoke out, her tone gentle and unbelievably low.

She sat at the edge of the cell, her body not falling in front of the opened bars, but to the solid wall beside it, practically putting her parallel to the brunette that sat outside of it.

Alice sighed heavily, "I think Julius left by now… It's sad… I had really wanted to go too…" The thought of the snow and kittens practically called to her and she couldn't help but sulk even more.

"There's always next time, right?"

"I wanted to go today though…" She reasoned, her frown deepening.

Her companion let out a small chuckle that made the young girl grow momentarily confused, "What's so funny?" She turned over her shoulder to look into the dark cell past the thick metal bars curiously. She didn't catch sight of the blonde and she tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing, you're just living in the moment, which I guess is good… But at the same time, you have so much time to do all the things you want to do outside of this place, so don't get too worked up." Her response puzzled her a bit, but wanting to seem mature, the young female nodded her head slowly.

She wanted to go on about how everything wasn't fair at all for her because she lost the game and didn't get to go to the Tower, but she found a new thought creeping its way back to her mind as she kept peering inside the cell.

"Hey, what did you do to get in trouble?" The brunette got on her knees and clutched at the metal bar loosely, "And how long is your time out?"

Truthfully, she couldn't see the girl inside of there to be a bad person at all. She was so nice and listened to everything Alice had to say without complaining. Perhaps there had been a mistake and she got blamed for something she didn't do and somehow ended up in there?

The female inside the cells groaned lowly, "I don't think you would really understand…"

"Tell me! I'm old enough!" Alice pouted fiercely, both her hands now grabbing at the cell's bars. She shook herself against it demandingly, "You're really nice, big sis! There's no way you did something bad!" Her lips pursed indignantly as the blonde moved her way in front of the cell's entrance now.

Her hair was so long and Alice felt the urge to reach through the spaces of the bars to touch it, though she resisted strongly.

The female weakly smiled at her, "Well, Ali… What I did is considered bad… Really bad, actually… You see, I—"

"Oi, short stuff!"

The shout was loud and sudden, enough so that both females flinched.

Alice found her hands moving to her ears with a grimace as she gazed down the hall, her eyes landing on the black clad Joker that watched at her entirely annoyed.

It was right after the voice was heard and comprehended that the blonde faceless girl fearfully began backing up in her cell, toward the darker corners of it as the brunette in opposition perked up, her body rising up from its spot on the floor as a smile found its way to her lips gleefully, "Black-chan!" She called out and over to him excitedly.

His composure didn't falter as the little girl began racing over to him, each of her steps resembling that of a skip until she was practically bumping chests with him.

"I was looking everywhere for you~!" Her words came out in a similar fashion to a song and the male could only watch with a half-lidded eye as she enveloped him in a hug and began to nuzzle her face against his chest affectionately.

When it became apparent she wasn't going to stop her display on her own any time soon the redhead grunted as he allowed one of his hands to rest on top of her head to cease her motions and tilt her head upward to look at him.

"What were you doing?" His words came out bluntly and the short female blinked her eyes owlishly at him in response.

It took about two seconds before a reply was made and as it was Alice held up a knowing index finger, "Oh! I was just speaking to big sis about some stuff!"

"Didn't White and I tell you not to talk to anyone in here but us? You're such a disobedient child, how does your Mama put up with you?"

Alice stuck her tongue out, "I was lost because you never stay in one place! So technically it was your fault!"

Rolling his eye, he gave her blank look, "Well, 'technically' you shouldn't use words you can't spell. Do you even know what the word means?"

Her cheeks flushed pink for a moment as her lips pursed outward. She was silent before she huffed, "I don't know! I've heard people use it before!"

"Just because you hear someone say something doesn't mean you have to be an annoying parrot and repeat it."

"You're so mean." Alice moaned, her hands went to cover her ears as she turned away from him, "Ali can't believe she was going to invite you to the Tower! You're better off staying here, meanie!"

Obviously not taking her words to heart, Black Joker shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "As if I want to go to some lame ass Tower. It's cold and filled with frozen ice. How is that appealing in any way?" He rhetorically inquired to the girl that pouted at him.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You can make snow angels and build snowmen!"

Black snorted, his eyes critically watching at her, "You mean get cold water up your butt and try to make some half-assed slushie sculpture that'll just melt away in a couple hours? No, thanks."

Taking in his words thoughtfully, Alice now began to frown before her eyebrows furrowed. She pointed up at him in determination, "We didn't have to stay in the snow anyways! What about the kittens!?"

"I'm pretty sure our lions had cubs just the other day. Those are better than kittens because they're bigger and cuter."

"W-wha? Really!?"

"Yes."

"I didn't see them! Where are they!?" Alice inquired with her eyes sparkling up in wonder.

The male watched down at her plainly, "Ask White the next time you see him." He waved off at her nonchalantly, "You got yourself so worked up about the dumb Tower for no reason when the circus is a million times better."

Right as he finished his words, he found his hands slipping into his pockets as he began walking down the hall of the prison way. The brunette followed after him, her bright aura practically shining brighter than any of the lights held overhead.

"You're right, you're right!" She giggled in a way that nearly made the warden roll his eyes once more.

As her steps fell in sync with his, she hummed, "I'm still upset I didn't win the game though…"

"You really need to get over it."

"Hey!" She exclaimed though the male paid her no mind, his steps turning down another hall that appeared entirely identical to the one they had just been down.

Alice had no idea how he was able to tell where he was going, but she didn't voice her thoughts on this, instead only following beside him quietly.

"Why did you want to win so badly anyways?" He asked, his tone sounded incredibly bored and even his expression looked disinterested.

He kept his attention on the prison cells around him; his focus on making sure nothing was out of the ordinary, though he knew there wouldn't be. The little ball of energy that practically bounced everywhere continued chattering beside him, and he found himself only half listening.

It wasn't until he heard a part of her sentence that he think sounded like "And White-kun said if I won, I'd get to keep your hat as a prize," that he paused for a moment to look over at her.

"I met this really nice guy out there! He won me a stuffed bear and everything and his hat was so cool!" She clasped her hands together pleasantly as she stopped her walk at the same moment as him, "I nearly stopped the game when I saw it, but I resisted because the only hat I want is yours even if his had those pretty flowers on it!"

Feeling a bit bored and knowing he had nothing else to really amuse himself with, the darker Joker watched down at her evenly.

Alice blinked while she looked up at him, her eyes clearly questioning what he wanted.

"You want the hat?" Black inquired as he took it off of his head, his red hair becoming more tussled as he did so. He held it out in offering to the young girl that found her eyes sparkling up instantly.

Practically in a daze, Alice kept her blue eyes trained on it, "R-really?" She questioned him in near disbelief all the while she reached her hand out to grab it, she found it being snatched away from her reach too quickly for her to react appropriately.

"Hey!" She exclaimed with a pout, however when she found her eyes meeting with his, he only snorted.

"You know the drill, little girl." The redhead sinisterly stated before his lips began quirking into the familiar smirk that made Alice want to flail as she watched him raise his hand that held the black cap higher in the air.

For some reason, at this point in time, it was almost as though it was higher than ever before and she gave a whine of protest.

As her fears on his actions became confirmed, she lightly began hitting his chest with her hands clenched into two little balls, "Nooooo!"

The prison warden gave a scoff, "Tch. No one's _forcing _you to try and get it, you know."

His words momentarily caused her to pause her movements, almost as though she were thinking them over and Black couldn't help but allow his smirk to widen when the unmistakable glint of determination was visibly seen in her wide eyes.

"Give it to me!" Alice shouted out as she hopped off her feet, her hand extending toward that hat that the redhead simply allowed to sail up higher within his clutches.

"Hm… Don't think so."

"It's going to be mine!"

"Try again."

"It's rightfully Ali's hat!"

"Maybe you'll get it next time."

"Waaah, Black-chan!"

"Nope."

"It's not fair! You're too tall!" The girl remarked as she tried repeatedly to jump up and get it back.

Black Joker gave her a half-lidded stare, one that appeared entirely unamused despite the fact his body language and the way his lips threatened to twitch into a smile told the exact opposite.

"Am I too tall? Maybe you're just too short."

The girl rapidly shook her head, "Nuh-uh! My big sister told me I am tall for my age!"

Unable to hold back his snort at her words, he arched a brow, "That's a lie because if you were, you'd be able to reach, now wouldn't you?" His hand teasingly lowered it right above her nose and when he sensed she was going to make a move he effortlessly brought it back upward.

Alice stopped for a moment her facial features seemingly going over his words before her cheeks puffed up, "But you're so much taller, it's not fair!"

"Too bad, so sad. With that kind of attitude I guess you're never getting it."

Alice's eyebrows furrowed and her stance relaxed as though she had given up.

Cracking a grin, Black watched down into her turquoise eyes in a taunting manner, "Oh? Finally accepting defeat?"

He half expected her to return to jumping, almost as though her little stiff posture were an act to make him lower his guard and the other half of him expected her to go on another little rant about how he was too tall once more.

No part of him expected for her foot to go slamming down on top of his.

Occurring faster than he even had a moment to prepare, Alice's bright red shoe came crashing down on top of his black leather boot. His toes were crushed into the floor by what felt like a immense amount of force and as though the first impact wasn't enough, the brunette quickly raised her foot up once more before sending it down on his again, this time with just as much, if not more power than the first time.

The pain was instant.

Unable to hold himself back, his hands were immediately moved to grab at his left foot that had just been trampled, "Ow! Shit! That fucking hurt!" More profanities flew by in his mind, but for some odd reason he found himself retaining them in his mind, his teeth gritting together while he faintly began wondering if any of his toes had become fractured in anyway.

Alice at around the same moment in time used that chance to scoop up the black warden hat from the ground, the grin on her face everlasting as she placed it on top of her head.

"I win!" She declared proudly, her index and middle fingers rising up into a peace sign that she flashed at the redhead happily, "The hat is mine forever and ever!" The girl exclaimed before she turned on her heel and made a mad dash down the corridor.

The prison warden's scarlet eye flashed dangerously as he growled, the pain in his foot was not forgotten but he forced his mind to push past it right before he allowed it to touch at the dark colored floor once again and he took off into a sprint after the female that already had been given a decent head start.

As he turned the corner, he saw the foreigner several feet ahead; her run was still as energetic as ever and perhaps it was just the mere sight of her that gave his body the drive to go faster, but once he locked his gaze onto her he found his legs picking up speed.

Apparently hearing the sound footsteps on the ground echoing throughout the hall, Alice turned to look over her shoulder, the hat still placed neatly on her head, though it was obvious it was a bit big for her head as it shaded down over her eyes and forehead in a more radical way than even her bangs did.

When her eyes caught sight of him, her face immediately grew that much excited before she turned back around and evidently began to run faster.

Though the random burst of energy she displayed was admittedly impressive, it wasn't enough as Black Joker was already bounding up behind her.

"Stop trying to run, you little brat." He hissed right before he grabbed her in his arms.

She squirmed viciously, though he made sure to gain a strong grip on her forearms and the very second he saw one of her feet raising upward, he found one of his legs moving to sweep both of her legs against one another and he easily locked them both together to prevent any further movement.

Alice let out a squeal, her hands flying over her head to reach for the fact that she instantly hid against her stomach. "No, no, no! Let me go!" She pleaded even though the smile on her face entirely unmistakable.

"I want an apology," He began simply even though she shook her head rapidly, "And I want my hat back, munchkin."

"Never!" Alice breathed out defiantly causing him to click his tongue.

He watched down at her blankly, "You think I'm playing with you?"

With his words, she tilted her head back, her sea foam colored irises locking with his briefly before she stuck out her little tongue.

Taking that as a reply, Black Joker narrowed his eye down at her, "This is your last chance. Give up now or I swear I'm not showing you any mercy."

"I'm not afraid of you!" The foreigner exclaimed loudly, her tone boldly fearless. She blew a small raspberry up at him and Black Joker had to cringe at the particles of her spit that landed on his face.

Not saying another word, the darker Joker allowed his hold on her forearms to transfer upward on her limb until it fell beneath her armpit. The instant that the little girl felt where his hands were going, she let out a small shriek of surprise.

Without missing a beat, he immediately began to wiggle his fingers, an action that brought about the loud and high-pitched reaction from the brunette instantly.

Alice's laugh practically echoed throughout the whole prison and the warden wouldn't have been surprised if it really did.

The girl writhed in his grasp, her arms dropping the hat she had once held so protectively and her body twisted eagerly in an attempt to get away from him, however he kept himself near, not allowing her to escape.

Alice giggled madly her body still trying to distance herself from him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No more!" She attempted to reason in between her fits of laughter, "Please! Stop! I'm going to explode!"

"I warned you. I gave you threechances." The warden stated simply, his face watching at her mercilessly while he continued. "I never give people chances and I gave you _three_."

Frankly, after what she did he honestly felt like shooting her, locking her up in one of the cells, or even just giving her a lash with his whip at least once. He knew he _could _if he really wanted to. White Joker probably wouldn't have been too fond of the idea, but there truly wasn't anything stopping him.

He knew he wouldn't have been able to go through with it if he tried.

There would have honestly been something within himself _physically _stopping him from seriously hurting her.

The more prideful part of himself insisted it was because if he hurt her, it meant she'd give up her trust of both him and his counterpart and the mind game they were putting up against the other roleholders would come to an end. However, the other side of him hinted otherwise, though he quickly blocked out that part of himself.

He supposed seeing her completely red in the face with tears streaming from her eyes, even if she had that large and ridiculous grin plastered on her face, was enough.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alice cried out, her voice trembling even after the male ceased his attack.

The female dropped to her knees on the floor, her body appearing entirely weak as she held her stomach and rubbed at her eyes.

Scoffing, the Joker bent down to pick up his hat and he promptly placed it on his head and he gave the struggling girl a look, "Did you learn your lesson?"

"You're evil!" She accused though it only caused him to crack a smirk, "I try." The expression her face held almost appeared as though she were ready to get up and retaliate in some way, but when she protectively moved her hands under her armpits and tucked her head downward, he knew she wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

He gave his hat a tip as he turned on his heel to begin walking away, "I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime, shortie. Go find White and eat something before you pass out there."

With his words he turned the corridor, not giving much of a second thought.

**-.-**

**A whole chapter dedicated to these two? Bias, what bias?**

**As usual Black Joker/Alice is love. What a joy it is to write his character with a new light haha. I apologize for how simplistic I portrayed him earlier, ahh.**

**Dropping by a review would be lovely, so until next time taaa!**

**Also, if anyone has a tumblr or a twitter tell me, I'd love to follow you on either :)**


	7. Fictional Reality

**I have no legit reason for updating this over Bedtime Stories except for the fact that I just really find myself falling in love with 5 year old Alice with the Jokers again, haha.**

**-.-**

**Fictional Reality**

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

The prison warden grunted, his footsteps steps continuing down the long corridor near the end where the pathway diverged with three options, for him to either keep going straight ahead or to make a left or right. Whichever way he went, he would still end up being surrounded by the numerous cells around him.

He came to notice that with each of the spaces that he passed, the number of occupants dwindled in numbers until he was moving by nothing but empty prison cells.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

That, along with the persistent squeaking noises that kept making its way to his ears alerted him he was getting closer to the little brunette and quite possibly his counterpart.

Time was so irrelevant in the prison, he really had no idea how long he had been separated from the foreigner. His foot still had a dull ache to it and he couldn't help but grumble at the fact he'd been reminded of the pain when he had been beating one of the inmates down.

It had only taken him one kick with the wrong foot to flinch and pause for a moment, which had given the idiotic faceless a glimmer of hope that he had a chance to crawl away and escape before the man roughly dragged him back and aggressively began continuing the torture once more, this time without the use of either of his feet.

The more he thought of it, he really did go too soft on her with just a little tickling.

She practically handicapped him as embarrassing as it sounded.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

He turned the corner to the right, already expecting to see the little brat playing with some kind of annoying toy she picked off of the ground, however when his eyes landed on the large pile of stuffed animals that seemed to stand a little more than three feet tall, he found his steps stopping momentarily.

The back Alice's head was all that was visible to him while the young girl was busily on her knees, stooping down lowly to fix and adjust things that were at the bottom of her little tower.

His own face was reflected back at him as at the peak of the construction; only the front portion of the Ring Master's face was seen poking out.

"Joker…" The redhead muttered out with a tinge of blue coloring make its way to his face as he came to realize what was going on in distaste.

White Joker moved his gaze from Alice to glance over and ahead at his darker counterpart that stood frozen down the corridor.

The gleam in his eye was unmistakable and gave the warden a bit of nausea in his stomach while he watched on.

"Oh, look it's Black-chan, Ali!" The redhead informed the brunette who was currently adorned in a pair of polka dot printed pajamas.

The Joker that was contained in the stuffed toy prize gave a chuckle as the girl paused before turning around from her handy work excitedly, "Black-chan!" She animatedly spoke with a gleeful wave in his direction.

Against the better part of him that warned him to walk away, the prison warden approached with a stolid eye, "What the hell are you idiots doing?" He questioned more to White Joker than the little girl that still had that pleasant smile pointed his way.

Alice looked about ready to jump up and tackle him into a hug and he held down a halting hand in her path steadily while he locked eyes with his other half.

"We were originally going to make a bed, but…" White Joker chuckled as he trailed off, his smile appearing the slightest bit uneasy, "I guess we got carried away."

"You were trying to make a bed but you ended up piling a bunch of toys on yourself? Okay." The redhead responded with blank eyes that clearly questioned his counterpart's logic on the matter, though he didn't have any intention of pressing on it.

The foreigner giggled as she stood up to her feet and in the process she accidentally stepped on one of the stuffed dog's that gave that familiar squeaking noise when she did, "White-kun blends in with the toys because he's cute like them, right Black-chan?" Her hands grabbed at his right wrist and she watched up at him innocently.

He could hear White Joker snickering from the instant he turned to look at the female that looked into his eye with sparkling teal eyes of anticipation.

Unsure of how to respond, he groaned lowly, "Uh… I guess." He blandly responded causing the female to grin,

"You know who would blend in even more, Ali?" White Joker questioned, his tone holding unambiguous signs of mischief that Black Joker decided he didn't quite like. Both he and Alice looked away from another to give the male still surrounded by the abundant amount of stuffed toys their attention.

Already knowing where the conversation was headed, Black's eyebrow furrowed downward instantly, "Oh, hell no!" He ripped his wrist away from Alice's clasp and he turned on his heel to march away quickly, "Bye—"

His breathing staggered in surprise as the unforgettable sound of a whip cracking filled the air and nearly seemed to echo throughout the corridor right before with a painful snapping noise; his wrist was caught firmly by the dark leathery utility and pulled back snuggly.

He turned around and immediately sent a harsh glare White Joker's way from where the Ring Master stood, now free from the tower of toys that were now scattered about the floor messily and in his hand was his circus whip that still extended to the redhead's wrist tightly.

Smiling warmly down at the young girl, White gave the whip's handle a small tug, "I think Black-chan would be better suited to be surrounded by all these cute little furry toys, Ali. He's cuter than me, wouldn't you agree?"

Alice was still mystified from the quick whip display that the tall man had just preformed and put both of her hands to her cheeks in wonder, "Wow!"

"God damn it, Joker." He hissed lowly to himself before he began walking toward the pair once more, already knowing he didn't have much of another choice.

He gave his counterpart a dirty glare, "Asshole."

Clearly not affected by his hostility, White Joker chuckled before he released him from the weapon's confines and adjusted it to his side neatly.

Obediently and not without his scowl, the prison warden moved to take a seat where White had formally been amid the large mess of toys that were spread about. His legs crossed and he rested his elbow on his thigh before allowing his cheek to move onto his opened palm boredly.

He could feel his cheeks threatening to warm up at the humiliating position he was facing but he forced it to stay down, "Let's get this over with."

Alice clapped her hands once, her eyes brimming with enthusiasm, "White-kun's right! Black-chan is cuter!"

"He is, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes! His blushing makes him adorabler than you!"

"Aww, that's a little mean to say. Am I not cute to you?"

"You are cute! It's just that Black-chan blushes so it makes him—"

"Kill me." Black muttered into his hands now, his mind attempting to block out the conversation the pair in front of him were beginning to have.

He was seriously beginning to wonder if keeping the little girl here was worth it. Sure, messing with the role holders was fun, but was it truly worth what he was going through right now?

Alice then released a yawn, her hand moving to mouth in an attempt to withhold it to no avail.

This managed to catch both of Jokers' attention as they observed her knowingly.

Alice rubbed at her eye with her sleeve tiredly, "Can we finish playing tomorrow? Ali's sleepy." She softly spoke out causing White Joker to catch her shoulders gently, "Of course we can." He charmingly responded as he began leading her to one of the opened cell doors.

The girl allowed her steps to continue in the direction he was directing her to and when they entered the darkened prison area and as usual the same pillow padded makeshift bed that she always slept on was there.

After crawling on it, she looked up at him with a pout, "Will you sleep with me again?"

Slightly surprised, the redhead cocked his head to the side, "Hm? Again?"

She nodded her head firmly, "Yes, like you did last time!"

"Eh? I'm not sure what you're talking about." He uneasily responded though the determined glint in the girl's eyes was fiercely showing, "Unless you mean when you took that nap on my lap?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, well I suppose if you want me to." White stated calmly before he moved over to lie on the bed beside her.

He wasn't sure if he could even classify it as a bed, it was more of a little pillow and sheet put together that little children would make for a sleepover or something of the sort.

Regardless, he rolled in under the sheet and the female beamed largely when he came beside her and eagerly scooted herself over until they were chest to chest.

"It's like a sleepover!" She happily announced making him laugh with a nod.

As an afterthought she hummed lowly, "A sleepover with two can happen, right?"

White Joker blinked once while he watched down at her curiously, obviously not quite sure what she meant before she snapped her fingers, "Black-chan!" Right as the girl prepared to rise up, the male held a halting hand upward to cease her efforts.

"Ah, I see what you mean now." Joker stated though it were more to himself than anything. "Unfortunately, Black-chan is busy with work… So it's just us two for the sleepover. Hopefully that isn't too disappointing?"

Alice openly frowned, "Aww… He works all the time! Does he get enough sleep? My Mama always gets upset when my Daddy spent too much time working because he didn't get a lot sleep!" Her tone was so genuinely concerned that the Joker couldn't help but crack a smile.

He nodded, "He's fine, don't worry."

Alice looked up at him, not looking too convinced, "If he ever doesn't get enough sleep, you should just make him sleep on the couch!"

"Eh?"

"Mama always tells Daddy that whenever they get into arguments! They don't get into fights a lot, but when they do it's always really heated!" She informed with knowing eyes, "I remember once when I overheard them yelling at each other quietly and Mama didn't want to sleep with him for a while because she said something about this thingy breaking." She squinted while she attempted to recall the memory, "I think it was a cardboard… No… Condrum… Or was it condom?"

White Joker's facial expression faltered instantly.

"It was something that began with a 'C'! I remember Mama was really, really mad! Daddy slept on the couch for like a week!" She placed a finger to her lip thoughtfully, "I asked my big sister about it and she told me it was an adult term and I'd learn about it when I got older. I don't know, it sounded pretty serious and it must be important if Daddy broke it."

In the distance, the brunette heard what sounded to be the echoing laugh of Black Joker entering the room faintly, but it wasn't easy to tell as White Joker loudly cleared his throat.

"Okay, story time is over. Time for bed!"

"Bedtime, yay!" Alice cheered before snuggling up closer to the redhead that embraced her back just as warmly, however after a moment she stopped and looked up at him with a pout, "Ali said a story but White-kun didn't! Unfair!"

Unprepared for her words, the Joker blinked, "You want me to tell a story…?" His unsure composure was easy to see through and in his mind he found himself attempting to think of something quickly to say as with Alice's expression it was clear that she wasn't going to let him off with no as an answer.

"Mmhm!"

"Hm… Well…" He trailed off with a moving to his chin thoughtfully.

The cell door gave a creaky noise as it was slid open and the pair on the floor glanced upward at it as Black Joker stood, his back leaning against the inner wall with a smirk on his face, his red eye glowing in amusement toward his counterpart,

"Make it about birth control pills failing. It'd be the perfect complement to her little tale."

"Now, now Joker," White scolded lightly as his hands went over to cover Alice's ears though the female protested, "Don't get too vulgar before she steps on your foot again for corrupting her innocence."

Black Joker grunted, his smirk immediately dissolving into a scowl and his garnet eyes flashed dangerously, "Shut the fuck up. If anything I want to see _you _handle getting your foot trampled by her mammoth hoof."

Alice squirmed in White's grasp, "I want to hear!" The girl whined with a pout to her lips.

Not letting go, White Joker gave his counterpart a kind smile, "I'd probably handle it better than you do the mere thought of being surrounded by a couple of toys."

"Wipe that idiotic smile off your lips, bastard." Black blandly retorted, his eye twitching in irritation, "You're growing a little too comfortable with her."

"Says that one that used a tickle attack as a punishment… Hm… Kettle calling the pot black?"

"Did Black-chan come here to join the sleepover!?" Alice now eagerly inquired, her voice breaking through the stirring tension that was beginning to escalate between the two Jokers.

Both men turned their focus to her as she watched at Black Joker happily, "You're done with work, yay!"

Black Joker smiled though it was clearly seen with irritation on his features as a vein near his forehead pulsed out, "Like hell I am. I just came here to laugh at Joker." His words though incredibly blunt, didn't make it to the young girl's ears as White Joker instead captured the female's attention and he smiled reassuringly at her, "Of course he is!" He answered, his own reply overshadowing the standing male's.

"Don't make decisions for me when I'm standing right here, you bastard!" The warden hissed acidly, although his words were entirely ignored.

"So now that Black-chan is here, can you start your story, White-kun? Pleaseee?" Alice pleaded cutely with her eyes wide with anticipation.

White Joker hummed wistfully, "My story… Well, I'm not so sure if I'm good with them, but I'll try."

As he spoke, Black Joker resentfully began making his way over to the 'bed' that was laid out in the middle of the prison cell. He went to Alice's empty side and pulled the sheet over his body with a narrowed eye his other half's way, "I'm only here so I can laugh at your story."

Alice grinned at him in anticipation, "Can there be a princess in your story!?"

"If there's a princess can she be executed by her own people by getting her head chopped off?" Black suggested dryly though he earned a look of horror from Alice, "Noo! She's a pretty princess and her people love her!"

"Okay, fine, she's a pretty princess and her people love her but the prince that she marries thinks she's so pretty he decides to chop off her head and put it in a jar in his room so he look at her pretty face whenever he wants."

"No! She's a pretty princess and she marries a prince who thinks she's so pretty that he marries her twice!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah, it does!"

"How about he thinks she's pretty but he sees another woman that's prettier and he divorces the princess to get with the other bitch?"

"Okay, you two, I have a story now!" White Joker interrupted with a smile, easily coming between both Black and Alice's small bit of banter.

When he received both of their attention, he scratched his cheek, "My apologies if it isn't good, I just made it up in my head."

"Alright, so once upon a time there lived a young girl who was very cute and appeared to have a fairly nice life. She had an upper middle class family, loving parents, a caring older sister, and even a handsome and kind boyfriend. However, one day tragedy struck and the girl's mom died of a deadly disease. Her father became cold and distant and stopped being loving, her boyfriend broke up with her and began going out with her older and more perfect sister and generally the girl's life was a living nightmare. Her father died, her sister died, her ex boyfriend died, and all her friends died too. The girl was lonely forever and eventually she caught a disease and died as well, after many years of grief and isolation. The end."

Silence fell over the room as Black watched his counterpart with a pale and uneasy expression whereas Alice was entirely wide eyed.

The paled out redhead twitched slightly, "Joker that's taking it a bit too far—"

"White-kun sucks at telling stories!" Alice intervened with furrowed brows causing the smiling male to blink and point at himself, "Aww, I thought I did rather well."

Huffing, Alice shook her head firmly, "No! That was really bad! You didn't have the girl fall in love again! Or even have an adventure!" With a pout she turned to Black Joker firmly, "Black-chan, wasn't his story dumb?"

Black Joker blinked his eye blankly, "Well, to be fair it did sound incredibly accurate in some respect, though anything White says is counted as dumb to me more than half the time."

"I'll fix it then!" Alice stated with a breath while her hands clutching the sheets in front of her tightly. Her eyes closed and her eyebrows knitted together as though in thought, "After the girl's life became a nightmare and everyone died she soon met some new people that were different and special! They didn't catch a disease because they were immune! One worked in a circus and the other was prison warrior—"

"Do you mean warden?"

"Prison warden!" She corrected with her tongue sticking out in concentration, "They were really nice and the girl made friends with them!"

White Joker smirked lightly, his eyes watching over at his counterpart that returned the look smugly.

"I'll take care of the rest." White Joker insisted causing Alice to look at him curiously. The Ring Master hummed, "So after making friends with the two, she soon realized that the prison is where she truly belonged. She was a bad and bitter person inside after all and she deserved to be locked up forever, that way she never could part with her two new friends."

"What? No way! She was kind and nice!" Alice argued with a purse to her lips though Black Joker roughly rubbed at the top of her hair,

With a snort, the prison warden watched down at her condescendingly, "Nope. Pretty sure she was as guilty as charged."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and returned his stare unmoved, "You're wrong! Now let me finish the story!" She insisted with a flail to her hands, "So after making friends with them they all did fun stuff and yeah. I don't want to say they got married because I think she'd find some better people…"

"The hell is that supposed to mean!?" Black Joker growled out as he pulled at the brunette's nose with a look of annoyance to his features.

Alice began giggling wildly though she cried out for him to release her and White Joker couldn't help but laugh, "Perhaps they don't get married, regardless, does the girl still get to stay in the prison forever?"

As Black Joker paused from his assault her nose, the two turned to him curiously before Alice clasped her hands together pleasantly, "Of course! They're her only friends so where else is she supposed to go? Though in the end, I do think it's best that she marry at least one of them!"

"Well, it's an all or nothing deal with them. You marry one, technically you're marrying both." Black Joker dully stated causing White to chuckle, "Very true!"

"I don't understand what that means but, it's Black-chan's turn to tell a story!" Alice happily sang out as she turned her body over to face the prison warden that watched at both her and the other Joker with distaste.

White Joker gave a crooked smile, "Can't wait to hear it, Black-chan."

"I really doubt you want a story from me, but fine. In continuation to White's own, basically after marrying the ring master and the warden, one day the little girl slipped over her own stupidity, cracked her head, and died. The end."

Alice's lips pursed, "You can't slip over your own stupidcity!"

"I said stupidity, not stupid city, stupid."

"I'm not stupid! I heard wrong!"

"Sure, you did. Hey, Joker, we may need to keep an eye out on her to make sure she doesn't trip on her idiocy one day."

Alice moaned while she hid herself beneath the sheets, "You're so mean to me!"

"Well, if I'm not, who will be?" Black Joker sarcastically inquired earning an impish look from his counterpart that practically screamed _'You're getting soft_.'

Biting his tongue, the darker Joker rolled his eye openly, "Well, as fun as story night has been with Joker and munchkin, I need to get back to wo—" He stopped his words as his hand was grabbed by the Joker that laid across from him.

White smiled courteously at him in a way that made the redhead always become the slightest bit disgruntled because he knew what he had to say he wouldn't really enjoy.

Despite this, he remained silently right until Alice popped up from under the covers again, her eyes showing signs of fatigue once more before she rubbed them sleepily, "Ali's really tired now… Let's all go to sleep and have nice dreams, okay?" She gently spoke before resting her head down and closing her eyelids.

"Are you really planning on making me stay here this whole time with her?" He questioned in clear disapproval though White Joker only smirked while he placed himself to rest his own body down near the foreigner, "We deserve a break every now and then. Besides, if we're lucky the caterpillar may make his appearance in her dream once again."

His words seemed to click something off in the warden that now removed his hat from his head to toss on the floor while he eagerly moved to lay his head down beside the now softly slumbering brunette.

"Alright, for that I admit it's worth staying for."

"Round 2 of the game is going to be starting soon, it's best we make sure we have the best advantage, right?" White Joker inquired right as one of Alice's hands began to move over and make a reach for one of his, a motion that instantly brought a wicked smirk to his face.

**-.-**

**I was seriously tempted to make a crossover kind of thing and make the next chapter of Bedtime Stories come from this lmfao.**

**I should probably work on Wishes From The Heart but like whenever I open up the link I projectile vomit everywhere smh. I'll try my best though! My chances of revising all my stories (Well, not **_**all**_**) are becoming higher and higher, ahaha.**

**Anyways, hopefully this was enjoyable, hope you can forgive the mistakes and hearing your thoughts via review is always nice!**


End file.
